Don't Lose Sight
by Dimpled
Summary: Nessarose had her eyes set on Fiyero. Who was Elphaba to object? Fiyero was tall, very handsome, charming…everything Nessarose deserved. However, these past few months had been full of mixed emotions for Elphaba. The first month was annoyance. The second month was pure hatred. And now, the third month, Elphaba found herself wonderfully, irrevocably, and shamefully in love.
1. House-guest

Elphaba squinted as the sunlight from her window shined on her emerald face. She grabbed a pillow from beside her and covered her face, groaning.

It was so blissful, to be asleep. All of your problems would more or less go away, the world became still, and your dreams could entertain you.

And she wouldn't have to be around her younger sister, Nessarose.

Nessarose was in a wheelchair, the only flaw Elphaba could hold against her. But she never did. She couldn't.

Everything else about her younger sister was flawless. Her skin was beautiful, to its tone and it's smooth, beautiful features, all woven together making a face of an angel. Her hair was a crisp, brown leaf color, flowing down to turn up, giving her a sweet look. Her fingers were as slender as pencils, her hands as creamy white as snow, as soft as velvet, as gentle as lambs. Nessarose was perfect.

Elphaba loved her younger sister until her sides ached. Watching her grow up, getting more beautiful each day, was one of the most wonderful things in life for her.

But younger sisters could be as younger sisters are, so full of wonder and themselves that they are not aware that they get to people around them.

Nessarose had her eyes set on the houseguest Fiyero.

Who was Elphaba to object? Fiyero was tall, very handsome, charming…everything Nessarose deserved. Being the younger daughter of the governor, host to royalty, very beautiful indeed, tragically bound to a chair with wheels...she deserved everything.

However, these past few months had been full of mixed emotions for Elphaba.

The first month was annoyance.

The prince would flirt with both of the Thropp girls, (Nessa would giggle, Elphaba would walk away like he didn't exist) he would play with Shell, the youngest Thropp and only son, read in the seat that Elphaba loved, eat everything like it was his last meal, and go into Elphaba's room and look at her stuff.

Elphaba could remember being livid at the prince, never wanting to speak to him.

The second month was pure hatred.

Elphaba had begged her father to have the prince be taken away, stay somewhere else, please, please, _please_, she'd do anything, just take the prince away!

But of course, the governor didn't just took his eldest child by the arm and escort her forcefully to her room; get some sense into her, that one!

And now, the third month as the prince stayed at the house, Elphaba found herself wonderfully, irrevocably and shamefully in love.

How it happened, she hadn't any idea, given the fact that just four weeks ago, she'd wanted to throttle the royal prince.

But…then again, she _did _have a few reasons, she supposed, to why she did.

Maybe it happened when he saved her from drowning in the lake yesterday.

Nessa had been taken on the ice with Fiyero, as he pushed her around on his skates. Then she had begged her old sister to come out on the ice.

So the green girl, unable to say no, got her skates and followed. But that piece of ice, that hexagon-like thin piece, dropped below her and the icy waters below had swallowed her up. She heard a scream echo through the water, her sister's scream. She swam back up, trying to get out after her long fall, banging her fists on the ice, unable to break it…dying…she was dying…she was going to die! The water was around her, the coldness cutting her down to bone marrow, her heart pounding…she felt woozy from not breathing, her mouth falling open, her finger coming out of the tight fists…her sister's screams filled her ears, all of her was dead…dead…dying….

She would never be seen again…

And _he'd_ saved her, of all men, to scatter the ice with his shoe, pulling her up, wrapping his strong arms around her…the water spilling out of her lungs, her heart pounding more and more…until it scared her…it wasn't just from drowning anymore…it was because Fiyero was holding her so tightly, with such oz-damned emotion and fierce tenderness, holding her like she were too precious to leave, whispering her name, asking if she was all right…

And she'd swooned over him just like her sister, her perfect, beautiful naïve sister, like every other girl that had ever laid eyes on him…

She'd swooned over him, her hero, her savior, every little part of him, until it brought her to shame.

She felt like holding her pillow over her face all morning, until her father called her down to breakfast.

Elphaba got out of bed, cursing herself for not showering earlier, and trudged down the stairs.

He sat there, laughing with her sister, over some silly matter. When she arrived, he got up quickly and hugged her.

"You went to bed last night before you answered my question," he told her, like she were a naughty child, but jokingly…only joking…teasing her…trying to make her laugh…

"You _are_ all right, though, aren't you, miss Thropp?" he held her at arm's length now, scanning her eyes.

Miss Thropp. Of course. Like she were older, like she were an Oz-damned _princess_, like she were royalty or a principal of a school…

"Yes," Elphaba said. "Yes, I am fine."

_Thank you for saving me._

Ugh, listen to her, in her brain, like an idiot. She was so glad she didn't say it out loud.

She walked over to her sister, who held her tight.

"I thought you were going to die," Nessa, sweet sweet Nessa, was now near tears…

"No, my darling," Elphaba soothed her.

"You tried to escape, though didn't you?" Nessarose asked, her chocolate brown eyes swimming in her tears that turned to spill down her cheeks.

"Every second," Elphaba held her tighter. "Every second."

During breakfast, Fiyero did what he could to spark up conversation, make the girls laugh, crack a joke…but neither of them wanted to talk.

After the meal, Elphaba sat alone, thinking abut how foolish she was. What prince would take a girl born green, for Mercy's Hill, who couldn't even skate on ice without drowning?

She walked up to the house library to soothe her mind.

She opened the door and saw him, of all people, stretched out on her favorite chair, reading one of the Thropp's books. Her grinned at her arrival, marking the page with the strip of paper he had.

"I knew you'd be here."

He continued to stare at her, with a grin on his face, as she went over to the bookcase.

She shot him an annoyed look, hiding a smile, trying to get him to see she wasn't interested in him in _any_ way, not if Oz had ended…

She opened the book and looked up at the sound of a clearing throat.

"Yes?"

"What book are you reading?"

He was interested in books? It still surprised her; even after all of this time that he'd ever had an interest in books at all.

"It's just a book. Read yours."

Fiyero grinned and came to sit beside her.

"Ouch," he said, not wiping that stupid, ridiculous grin off his face. _Honestly._ "Why are we in a fit today?"

She moved away from him and sat in her favorite spot, finding it easier to read already. He didn't need to know what she was feeling. He needed to leave her alone.

Fiyero came over, following her, and sat beside her on the ground.

She ignored him, but was snapped out of her reading again as he cleared his throat again.

"_What_?" Elphaba's eyes turned to slits.

He grabbed her book from her, swinging it over his head. "Let's see, what has Miss Thropp been reading?"

"Hey!" she was unable to keep the laugh out of her voice as she sprang up and tried to reach it, he held it high over his head, a teasing look on his face.

"Come and get it!"

He ran around the room, ignoring the fact that he was knocking over tables and chairs.

He joined in her laughter, jumping and holding the book high so she couldn't reach it. Oz, he didn't have a full foot on her, and she couldn't reach.

He skipped around, bragging and shaking the book, and the game got more and more fun with each passing second.

Elphaba got an idea. When his back was turned, she ducked behind the couch so he couldn't see her.

"El?"

Her heart pounded. _He gave me a nickname_.

_Oh, honestly, Elphaba, get a grip!_

She sprang up, scaring him, and darted across the room and grabbed her book. Fiyero tried to back up, trying to grab it from her, but his back met a wall.

She came at him too quickly, and fell against him.

They stood that way, one hand on his chest, feeling his heart, the other clutching the book so hard that her knuckles turned white. He looked down at her with an expression that made her heart melt. He looked at her like he was trying to figure out who she was under her green exterior.

"There," he finally whispered, "You got me."

He gently moved from they way they stood, and left the room.

Elphaba's heart raced; that sinful, _sinful_ heart that raced, showing so much, revealing so much about her, even if it was all within.

She loved him.


	2. Back again

_Never. Never again._

The thought _must_ replay in her head. It _must_. Though she found herself in love, she couldn't let it be known. Ever. And what had he meant last night, when his eyes said the words he didn't, not letting them fall from his lips? The way he looked at her, how he searched her eyes like an atlas; searching for a particular thing. But what?

And then, his parting words. "There. You got me."

She _had_ gotten him…in the game. But with the way he searched her, had he meant something else? Had she done something bad?

But she wouldn't ask him. No, no, no, no. Never. In fact, she thought of never speaking to the prince again. But then, of course, he would know something was bugging her, and she wasn't one who particularly enjoyed it when people made a fuss about her, like Nessarose. When Elphaba was sick, Nessa played nurse, making sure juice, medicine, and soup got into her sister's system (and cleaning up whatever came out of it).

But know, as she woke the next morning, she realized that winter had gotten so much colder. The cold had affected her dreams. Last night, the almost-drowning event haunted her dreams, right down to the part when Fiyero's lips were close to her neck as he hugged her. The freezing weather grew as Elphaba sank again, and she bolted up in the night, nearly crying out.

It was an angering event, in which she couldn't tell anyone but herself. If she told Nessa she blushed at the sound of Fiyero's name, woke up in the night after dreaming about him, wrung her hands to keep from touching him when he was in front of her, grew shaky when he spoke to her, and almost fainted when he hugged or touched her…

Elphaba knew that Nessarose liked him. And in her family, that meant she would most likely get what she wanted. She always did. And Fiyero was no different. He may have just been another toy in the store for her daddy to buy. Fiyero was hers, and hers alone. She could hear her sister and the prince laughing at the table. With laughs as joyful as that protruding from Nessa's mouth, it meant she and the prince were alone.

Nessa was nineteen, three years younger than she. She was still young and naïve, but fit to marry all the same. At the rate she proceeded with, she and Fiyero would get married by next winter.

And as for Elphaba, she was just the ugly, green-skinned daughter of the governor of Oz, with no worth. No, her sister was a beauty with a sweet demeanor, and would most likely marry the young prince of Vinkus…and Elphaba was ugly with a fiery temper and would likely marry her library books.

She sadly got out of bed with that thought, reluctant to leave the warm sheets.

She regretted ever getting out of bed when she came into the dining room.

Fiyero gently kissed Nessa's hand and smiled at her, then pushed her into place at the table, serving her food.

Elphaba bit back a screaming fit. _No one will ever look at me like that. Serve me like that. Kiss me that way. I'll always be all alone. My time to leave home is nearly up._

She gently cleared her throat and was welcomed warmly. She semi-ignored Fiyero's greeting, only giving him an almost imperceptible nod of her head, and going over to greet her sister.

Taking her seat, she noticed that prince was looking at her funny. As if he was waiting for something.

"Yes?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows after a moment.

The prince shook his head, smiling. "Just you."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

The confusion must have been clear, and the prince laughed lightly.

"You just always look so miserable in the mornings," he informed her, taking a roll.

"Why thank you," Elphaba replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "I just don't like sleeping in the coldest room in the house."

"Then perhaps a heater?" the prince smiled. "I daresay it'll make it a better day for the rest of us."

Elphaba instantly found her liking of him waning. He laughed at her expression of hate.

"I'm sorry. That was mean," he reached out and took her hand. "I was only playing, Elphaba." His eyes were hopeful for forgiveness.

Elphaba's liking for him shot up to heaven.

_Oh, sweet mercy._

His hand was closed over hers, so cold under his warm one. He smiled; a tilt to the corner of his mouth.

She gently but firmly pulled her hand from underneath his, and resumed to her meal.

"All right then," she said quietly,

Nessarose had apparently waited too long for attention to come back to her, so she finally spoke.

"I say we should go back to skate."

Elphaba froze.

Of course Nessa would. It would be cold, but beautiful outside, and she would have to be with Fiyero full time. Elphaba would be forced to go with her, and she'd look like a fool on the ice. In addition, Elphaba didn't exactly want to drown again.

"That sounds wonderful," Fiyero said happily.

_Shut your mouth, dimwit._

But then…she noticed something. He was looking at _her_. He might have wanted _her_ to come along, if she had to.

So it was that the three of them went again. Elphaba dressed warmly, and brought a thermos of cocoa. She sat herself on the hill next to the pond, gazing at where the ice had been blocked off with "caution" tape.

She saw herself down there, being saved by the prince, being wrapped up in his arms…

Her mind continued the story.

Fiyero got down on one knee, and proposed. Cheesy, stupid, and vain, yes…but he loved her. She accepted, and Nessa happily fit her into a white wedding dress back at home, placing the veil on her head. And Elphaba was married, and finally had her little Liir, the son she'd daydreamed about so often…who she longed to have…who she loved even before she had him…

"Enjoying the view?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts, blushing as the boy from Vinkus sat next to her, smiling his captivating smile.

Nessa was down on the ice on her chair, wheeling it around and calling for Fiyero to join her. He held up a finger to tell her to wait, and turned to the green one.

"It's fine." Yes. The view was fine. Elphaba suddenly became very interested in her cocoa. It was so hot, so yummy, and only for really cold weather…you could put peppermints in it, and marshmallows…ah, cocoa…

"I think if we flew high enough, we could see my home." He told her quietly, and ElphabaLand vanished, only to be replaced with him…

"Is it beautiful there?" the green girl asked him.

The prince played with his black gloves in his hands, and looked up at the sky in thought. Then he gave her one of those looks again…like he was trying to study her…

"A different kind of beautiful," he finally said.

Elphaba looked at the snow, picking some up, and letting it fall, trying to turn her thoughts blank. She didn't want him to be here, she wanted him to leave…she felt so insecure, especially when he told Nessa to wait on him while the talked to the _green_ sister….

"It's rocky," he touched her arm so she would look at him, "and…usually cool or cold, and there are some hilly parts and flat parts of it, it's odd…but I think it's beautiful."

"Well, it's your home." Elphaba smiled. "It comes naturally to you. You're the prince. It's in your blood."

"Well, I guess so," Fiyero looked at the sky again. "But I travel a lot, because I need to know about the different lands of Oz, to be educated, but…"

Their eyes met, blue into brown.

"Sometimes," he said quietly, taking one of her emerald hands in his—"I feel…a little different, you know?"

Elphaba's hand came back.

Yes. She wanted to speak it out loud to him, say it to his almost serious face.

Yes. She did know.

She knew it everyday.


	3. I do not play

As the week went on, school arrived.

Elphaba found that she loved all of her teachers, and enjoyed watching her sister being educated in all the ways she was.

On the third day of September, the Physical Education teacher announced that there would be a ball next year, the big ball of the entire school. Fiyero and Nessa exchanged wondering glances. They wanted to go with each other.

She folded her hands in her lap and tried to ignore the tears that begged to fall. No one would want her. No one would ever even need her. She was much too sinful, much too ugly, much to _green_, for Oz sake. She studied her fingers. While Nessa's hands were gentle and slender, not to mention normally colored, Elphaba's hands resembled slugs. Thick, oozy, green slugs. Hands that would never hold her imaginary son, Liir. Hands that would never hold the man of her dreams…

She would have to give everything to Nessa. Always and forevermore. Until the day she died.

As she wheeled her sister home, her feet trudged through the thickening snow, as it bit around her stockings and soaked them. Fiyero walked beside her, laughing and talking with Nessa and not giving Elphaba the least bit of attention.

This proved to be something good and something bad. On the downside, Elphaba longed for something to talk about to distract her from the snow around her ankles and her arms aching from pushing Nessa's wheelchair. As the years went on, Elphaba could always remember how old her sister got with every push of her wheelchair that got heavier. On the plus side, Fiyero wasn't paying her any attention, which meant her cheeks would be red only from the cold. And it gave her time to think.

No matter how much Elphaba tried to doubt it, push the thought far, _far_ back into her mind, drowning it in all other thoughts, trying to squelch it every time it came up, she couldn't get over it: she loved the prince with all of her heart.

And instead of being content with the talk she'd had with him the day before, her heart cried out for more…

She'd had several crushes growing up, but she'd gotten used to the fact that every boy would never love her…but this….why couldn't she get over him? _Why?_

_It'll pass soon_…she'd tell herself over and over in her mind, But it didn't. It couldn't. It wouldn't.

And she knew—she_ knew_—that she'd love him for the rest of her life.

During dinner, she stared blankly at her meal, spooning her peas and letting them fall back on the plate. Oh, how many more days must she go through this? How many more days must she listen to his voice, sit with him, talk to him, host him, meet his every need….

"…Well, she's very smart. Elphaba will help."

Elphaba's head came up at his remark. He and Nessa were looking right at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't hear…"

"Well, of course you didn't!" Fiyero laughed—like jingle bells—his laugh was like jingle bells—so beautiful— "You haven't been very talkative today."

He reached out and patted her arm, smiling brightly at her. "Come on, where's the Elphaba we all know?"

"I'm right here," Her eyes narrowed a bit. "And since when have you cared? You both ignored me entirely today."

She groaned inwardly. She hadn't meant to bring that up…through her life, she had learned many important lessons…one of them being _don't tell others what you're feeling_. Like she'd made point of before, she hated being fussed over…she generally had been raised to care for others…

"Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry," Nessarose smiled sympathetically. "We've been so busy, with the dance and everything."

_Oh, Nessa. Please don't bring the dance up, please!_

"Are you attending the dance, Miss Thropp?" Fiyero asked her. His eyes showed simple curiosity, not like the other day when he'd asked if she was going out on the ice with them—today they were just asking. No sparkle in his eyes showed that he wanted her to come, nor wanted her not too…

"I'd imagine so," Elphaba said, pulling her arm away from under his warm heavy hand and returning to her meal. "Father will most likely want me to. But it's mostly up to Nessa, I suppose."

"Oh, please!" Nessarose smiled brightly. "The last dance to came to was when we were ten. It'll be fun."

"When we were ten…that wasn't such a long time ago, Nessa…"

It wasn't. And it was humiliating. Ten years ago, when Elphaba was 12, and Nessarose was nine, they'd gone to the spring dance. Nessa agreed to dance with a boy that had asked her, and she disappeared into the crowd. Nessa was Elphaba's shelter. She was pretty, mostly popular, and adored by many friends. As long as she stayed around her older, ugly, green sister, nothing could happen. But the moment Nessa left, Elphaba had ice shoved down her back, she got kicked in the leg, and called cruel names. Winding thought the tormenting crowd, she found her sister, and quickly got her home.

Her father had hit her with the metal part of a belt when she'd arrived, telling her it was no good to bring Nessarose out of her dance and she didn't need to let children get to her. Kids were kids. She didn't get dinner for three days.

Elphaba shuddered at the thought of repeating a humiliating night, especially one where Fiyero was involved...

Wasn't the near drowning enough?

She looked at Nessa. Slowly shaking her head.

"I don't want to. And besides, it's next year." But she knew, it one way or another, Nessa would get what she wanted.

She always did.

She excused herself from the table, and set to homework in the living room.

She needed to get her mind off things; today had been so overwhelming…she wasn't going to that dance…ever…

"Hey."

And she definitely wasn't going to pay any attention to that voice….

"What in Oz is _that_?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Of course, _he _wouldn't know. He was far too brainless to get everything right.

"It's calculus." She replied, almost sharply. _Watch it, Elphaba…you'll probably regret this later…_

Oh, just _listen_ to her! In a fuss about…._him_….

"All I see is a squiggle on a cross," Fiyero frowned and sat down next to her.

"It's not _just_ a squiggle on a cross, so you call it," Elphaba gritted her teeth. "See? There's X. You need to find X."

Fiyero pretend to yawn and lay down on the ground, his hands behind his head.

"So, how do you find it anyway?"

As Elphaba opened her mouth, Fiyero held up a hand. "Forget that." He smirked, bringing it back behind his head. "So, what are you currently reading?"

"Like you care about books." Elphaba turned back to her homework, making more numbers and variables and other things on her paper that Fiyero didn't understand in the slightest.

"Ouch." He grinned. But his smile faltered when Elphaba didn't look up. "Maybe I do care about books." He tried again, but he got no attention. "Seriously, what are you reading?"

No reply.

Fiyero always liked attention. He liked having her roll her eyes at him. He liked having the Thropp girls to laugh with…OK, maybe just Nessa most of the time. But still.

"Where's Shell?" he asked.

"At a friend's house for dinner. I have to pick him up soon."

Fiyero pouted. He wanted something fun to do.

"You have a very big house," he finally said. Elphaba looked up, forgetting she was mad at him, and almost panicked at his mischievously happy grin.

"I suppose. Why?" she tried to return to her work, but he grabbed the pencil from her.

"Come on, Thropp. Let's play hide and seek."

Elphaba's eyes cast down. "I do not _play_."

"Me, you, and Nessarose." Fiyero stood, holding out his hand. "Come on. It'll be fun." He batted his eyelashes comically.

Elphaba bit her lip to keep from laughing, and hesitantly gave him her green hand. Fiyero pulled her to her feet and grinned.

"Nessa seeks us first."


	4. Sardines

Walking the marble floors led Elphaba to her doom. She always could tell if something bad was about to happen, and she decided that if Fiyero turned away from her for even a second, she would dart away, and he wouldn't miss her.

But the brainless prince kept yattering off, telling her all the things he'd done as a boy. Every time he paused, Elphaba would nod, but her mind was elsewhere. If Nessa did indeed want to play, Elphaba would have to, also, and—given that she'd nearly drowned the other day—she could hardly stand to think about what fate would bring.

They found Nessa in her room, painting a picture of a mountain by a lake. Red paint was smudged on her cheek, and her hair was in a messy bun. Nessa looked like a creative child, or an ambitious princess. She was beautiful no matter what. And she knew it.

"Nessa, Elphaba and I want to play with you." Fiyero said.

"Elphaba doesn't play," she said simply, not looking away from her painting She knew her sister all too well, and Fiyero must have pulled her along—again—to do something she didn't want to.

Fiyero's eyebrows rose. Maybe Elphaba didn't hide her feelings as well as he thought.

"Well," he said after the awkward silence. Nessa continued to paint, and Elphaba stared at the ground, pretending her black, plain shoes were very interesting.

"We're going to change that." He announced. "Nessa, what do you want to play?"

"Well," Nessa set her paintbrush down and took down her hair, suddenly nervous with the prince standing there. "How about sardines?"

_Oh Nessa, no! _The thought erupted in Elphaba's mind. Her mind started to glean up facts on how to play the game. You hid in a spot, and the other try to find you. Once everyone was there, you yelled "Sardines!"

Elphaba almost suffocated the last time she played, when she hid in a dark closet that was too cramped. None of the children tried to find her, leaving her to—well, too be nice—they left her to die.

Two opinions—which felt like facts—came to her steady mind. One, her sister hated her, and two; she got hurt way too often.

Fiyero smiled at the green girl's worried, blushed face. "Don't worry," he said, patting her shoulder. A gleam danced in his blue eyes. "I'll just win and get this over with."

His cocky attitude did nothing to soothe her anxiousness, so she fell completely silent.

Nessa chose Elphaba to go first, and the green girl left the room to hide. She took small, stiff steps, and her hands curled into fists. Where could she find a place to hide without being found cold, neglected, or dead?

As she ventured through the house, she actually started to open up; her brain started to go through strategy and stealth skills, and it sort of felt like a puzzle. Not bad for a girl who didn't play. As Nessa's counting echoed through the walls, Elphaba opened a large trunk filled with blankets. She lifted them and quietly got in and pulled them over her. She wiggled a little, and the lid snapped shut.

There was a tiny hole in one of the sides, and she scooted up to it to try to breathe.

She heard the counting stop, and footsteps/wheels going downstairs and right past her.

Elphaba tried to remain completely still as the minutes passed, and they kept passing her, muttering things like "Bathroom" "Closet" and "Heard Something."

She finally got bored, thinking they would just give up and leave her. Then all of the memory came back to that horrendous day.

She was eight years old. She didn't understand bullying, or that none of the kids wanted to be her friend. She laughed when they laughed, played where they played, and cursed when the cursed. She didn't quite understand yet, though, that they didn't really want her around.

So they decided to play to get rid of her. Playing sardines, they made her hide first, and never came back to get her. She was crushed in the closet, cold and scared, until one of the teachers came to get something, and the nearly unconscious Elphaba stumbled out and fainted.

The children laughed at her afterwards, and she resorted to holding all thoughts and feelings to herself. Her only friend was her stuffed animals, and her five-year-old sister Nessarose.

Her thoughts snapped away when the trunk opened, and fingers pulled the covers away from her. Fiyero smiled cockily.

"Hey there."

He climbed in, and Elphaba began to panic. She scooted as far away from him as she could, and he closed the lid.

Nessa's wheels came around the corner. "Fiyero?"

When she got no answer, she made a noise in her throat, and continued on. Fiyero laughed a little.

"Sssh!" Elphaba covered his mouth. "You're going to get us found."

"Oh, do you want to stay in here with me?" Fiyero's wink was barely seen, but just barely. Her stomache did a flip and a flutter, despite her cold, hard voice.

"_I_ don't mind," she insisted. "But I'd kind of like to win."

"You don't win, I don't think," Fiyero smiled. He scooted a little closer to her, and she felt panic at the same time all thought lost her. If that made any sense.

"And I never knew you were so competitive."

Elphaba blushed, praying that Fiyero didn't see it. "I'm not. Not…generally. Just today, I am. I don't play."

"Oh you don't?" Fiyero's voice came out in an odd way as he scooted much closer. Her heart fluttered again at how close his beautiful, challenging face was. But she also noticed something else. Now Elphaba couldn't breathe.

The memories of that day came back to her, flooding her mind and heart, filling her with fear. "Fi—Fiyero," she was startled at her voice. "I can't…"

She grew dizzier and dizzier as Fiyero looked as her, confused.

"El?"

Suddenly the lid threw open, and Elphaba let out a loud gasp. She smiled at the sweet sense of air.

"I found you!" Nessa smiled.

Fiyero turned the Elphaba. "That was fun."

No, not really.


	5. Shiz

The Thropp daughters had finally paid for their dorm rooms, so they would be off to collage full time. As the train engine screamed, the Thropps and the Vinkus prince made their way through the crowds, sweeping along the marble flooring.

"There it is," Nessa nodded toward train ten. Her response was a little sniff from ten-year-old Shell.

"Aw, it's nothing to fuss about," Elphaba knelt in front of the young boy, withdrawing a silk handkerchief from her pocket. "There, there now…go on, wipe those tears."

"It won't be the same, with you gone," Shell's head bent to look at his shoes. Elphaba stroked his cheek for a second, and then put her gloved hand into her pocket again.

"Wait a minute, I have a present for you," she told him. This time a pocket watch came up. "I figured you'd be sad, so I got you this. Now you can keep track of time. We'll be home for Christmas."

Shell lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm going you miss you, Fiyero, and Nessie," he said quietly as little tears soaked his rosy cheeks.

"Don't you worry," Elphaba kissed a few of them away, gave him a last squeeze, and moved to her father.

"Father, I will do my best to look after Nessarose in any way I can." She had given what she was to say a lot of thought, trying to sound as formal as could be. If her father wasn't convinced that she would take care of her sister—well, he never fully was—then she owed him a lot in the weeks that proceeded.

"Good." Frexspar rubbed his chapped hands together and nodded toward his younger daughter. "Make sure she's safe." Elphaba's teeth clamped down hard on each other. The part of her that wanted him to say good luck, safe travels to you, or be good groaned with agony. It may have been clear that Frexspar didn't care for her in the slightest.

She felt as if she needed to leave with some kind of comfort, however how small it would come from her father, so she held out her hand. Frexspar shook it a little and walked over to Nessarose.

Elphaba was suddenly fascinated. What must it feel like, she wondered, to have her father on her side? What must it feel like to be bound to a wheelchair? What must it feel like to have to watch the world around you? What must it feel like to be loved by Fiyero?

With the last goodbyes, they boarded the train. Nessa led Fiyero and Elphaba through the busied people trying to find their compartments.

Fiyero stepped over to Elphaba and bent down a little to her ear. He was a few inches taller than she was, and to compare, he made her look so vulnerable. His muscular arms and the diamond tattoo that was on the upper part of his chest, showing through the fleece, made him look stronger than she.

But she wasn't weak. In fact, she was the farthest thing from it; in all ways…she could take down the wildest of beats with one look at them. Like all people, you might have thought it had something to do with her green skin…but that may have not been the case…

"You're a good sister," he told her, a smile appearing on his lips.

Elphaba's heart then fluttered, but she decided to try and distract herself, which was a pretty hard task…

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I do." Fiyero smile got brighter. Elphaba's curiosity sparked. She'd never seen him like this, so happy.

"I have two younger brothers, Yeris and Honor, and a half sister, Lady Ibis, who rules south of Vinkus."

"So," Elphaba smoothed her dress, "You'll rule in Vinkus too?"

"It's complicated," Fiyero replied, a light laugh in his voice.

They found the compartment, and Fiyero sat down, rubbing his knees. They'd been walking nearly all morning.

Elphaba got Nessarose out of her seat, and laid her down across the velvet long seat. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Why is it complicated?" Elphaba asked, keeping her voice low.

"Well, I'll rule in the west of Vinkus. Then my brothers will rule in the East and North."

"Vinkus is that big?"

"You'd be surprised," Fiyero laughed. "Someone has to watch all of those mountains. They might move."

"Meaning there aren't many people there?" Elphaba said, catching his joke. Nobody likes to live in the mountains.

Fiyero shook his head and laughed. "You'd be surprised about that, too."

Elphaba smiled and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomache. She'd just had a full conversation with him!

_Oh, honestly, Elphaba, get a grip!_

The train pulled to a stop, and they got a first look of Shiz University.

It was tall, with long brown towers, and elegant writing above the entrance. The grass was finely cropped and shaped to twirl around beautiful rosebuds. The clear blue sky behind it made the school a true beauty; a scenery in a dark world. Several senior students were already there, clutching their bags close to their chests as they peered through the tall iron gates that connected the walls of the castle.

Elphaba always hated being a new student, and as far as her green skin went, she hated being looked at like a lion in a zoo. As she passed the curious students with Nessa and Fiyero, she noticed many students looking at her this way, drowning any hopeful thought she had left. Her green knuckles lightened as he gripped Nessa's wheelchair handles, and she gritted her teeth to get through the crowd.

"Are you scared, El?" Nessarose asked as a pair of curly-haired girls passed by her with disgusted looks.

"This is about you, not me," Elphaba said. Fiyero's eyes darkened and narrowed a bit.

"El…"

"God, Elphaba!" Nessarose put in the words he held back. "That is the most _terrible_ thing to say. That's your excuse for nearly everything."

"Is not!" Elphaba snapped. Nessarose's words cut through her veins like poison.

"It isn't!" Elphaba repeated. "It is _not_ my excuse for everything."

"Well, if it feels that way, it must be close to everything, shouldn't it?" Nessa challenged.

Elphaba shook the wheelchair hard. "Shut up. You look on the dark side of things."

Fiyero touched her arm, but she shook it off angrily. He meant it to be a reassuring, gentle touch, but she had taken it as if he had been burning her with an iron. _Lurline_.

Shiz was definitely going to hold troubled days.


	6. I'm not like that

AN: I am SO sorry for lack of updates. School's been crazy, but thankfully I'm on winter break now, so yay! Unfortunately, I'm pretty busy this week, with the holidays, so this short chapter is what I can give. I'll give you an extra long one before Christmas though. God bless Connecticut…

* * *

Elphaba stayed silent as the continued through the school. It was actually pretty easy, since there were so many things to see. The tall towers had glass down the sides, so they could see students going up and down the stairs. The gardens continued to run through the sidewalk to sprout beautiful foreign flowers.

As they approached the centre of the grounds, they noticed many students chatting and swarming and overweight woman with white blond hair.

She was dressed in all red, the sleeves touched the floor, and the bottom of the dress pooled at her feet, so she resembled a red melting cake.

"Is that Madame Morrible?" Nessa asked aloud.

That was a woman? Fiyero hid his face behind his hand to hold back his laughter, but his shoulders shook, and Elphaba pinned a harsh glare at him.

Fiyero hated to admit it, but Elphaba was rather pretty when she was angry. Her eyes gave off mysterious, dangerous flicks, her fists balled, and it flushed them a light green color, and her neck arched in a graceful way.

"She's _brilliant_." Her harsh tone rang out, and he stumbled back a bit. "She knows sorcery, and magic spells, and she's been studying them for over 32 years! And she knows how to run a school! She also has to do this everyday, so it's more work than you've done in your life!"

"Hey!" Fiyero shook his head at her.

"Do not speak to him that way, Elphaba Melena Thropp!" Nessa turned her sad and angry eyes at her sister. "Honestly, where did you learn your manners?"

She turned to Fiyero. "She's very sorry your highness."

Elphaba let go of Nessa's wheelchair and left her to turn the wheels on her own. Fiyero moved beside her.

"Suck-up." He whispered in her ear. Elphaba's ears turned pink and she smiled a bit.

"She is."

As they entered, the students stared at the odd three.

Elphaba pushed past them, and kept her eyes glued to the principal.

"Excuse me!" Elphaba said loudly. Nessa need to meet her. Fiyero noticed how flushed Elphaba's cheeks got.

"It's not like she's the wizard," He was taken aback.

"You know something, Fiyero?" Elphaba got angry again. "Why don't you go find a girlfriend? That would make us all happy. You can't talk if you're kissing her."

Fiyero was offended. "I'm not like that!"

Elphaba gave a cruel laugh. "Right. Nessa's told me about Jessamine, Gila, Sahara, Mariah, Novella, Hyannis, and Pfannee."

Fiyero blushed for a moment, and then frowned. "No…"

Elphaba smirked and pushed through the crowd, leaving him upset and tongue-twisted. Damn, why'd she have to be so mean?

Elphaba felt terribly about the way she'd hurt him, but she'd look weak if she went back. And that was the last thing she needed him to see.

She presented Nessa to Morrible, and there was a bit of talk over her green skin.

"I'm sure your very bright," Morrible smiled at Elphaba, Elphaba blushed and looked down.

"Bright?" scoffed a blonde from the back of the crowd. "She phosphorescent!"

Elphaba balled her fists as several students laughed.

She didn't need this, not now…

"We have had a slight glitch for room assignments for students with last names S through V." Morrible held up a hand, and the laughter and snide remarks ceased at once.

"Savor, ShenShen?"

A girl with brown curls and a nose like a pig's raised her hand.

Morrible smiled sweetly. "You'll be with miss Dunn." Clearly she'd landed on one of her favorite students.

"Teens, Pfannee?"

Fiyero paled.

"You'll be with miss Zadora." Morrible smiled, but it was slightly stern. A girl in the back cackled and waved. She was probably a troublemaker.

"Thropp, Nessarose?" Morrible looked around. "You'll be with me."

"What?" Elphaba put a protective arm around her sister. "But Madame Morrible…pleas, ma'am, I've always looked after my—"

"I've met your father, Elphava, dear," Morrible smiled. "He made his concerns for Nessie Rita quite clear. I'm rooming with her."

"But—"

"You can share with Miss Gilinda." She nodded towards the mean blonde girl. "You seem to know each other."

Elphaba's mouth opened and closed as Morrible put her hands on Nessa's wheelchair.

The blond girl cackled.

Then she spotted him right next to her. She excused herself and went over to him, anger anew in her dark brown eyes.

The blond girl mockingly held out her hand and curtsied, then hit Elphaba on the arm and ran off, blowing Fiyero a kiss.

"Who _is_ that?" Elphaba snarled. "Why were you holding her hand?"

"You told me to find a girlfriend." Fiyero shrugged.

"You asked_ her_? Why don't I hang myself now?"'

"Calm down. She's fine, really, when you get to know her."

Though Elphaba was a little pricked by his tone, she stayed strong.

Elphaba couldn't believe he obeyed her. She'd meant to be mean. That idiot. He wanted to make her feel bad, that was it.

Well, not if she could help it.


	7. Dreams

Nessarose had begun to get annoyed. Seeing her sister spend more and more time with Fiyero made her get more and more saddened. If Fiyero didn't want to spend time with her, then who would?

She thanked one of her teachers prettily before crossing the road. Her eyes remained glued to her elder sister talking to the prince. _Her _prince.

Fiyero bowed chivalrously to Elphaba with a goofy grin on his face, opening the library door for her. Elphaba rolled her eyes and stuffed her books in her backpack, ignoring him completely. He snuck away while she was occupied, and hid behind her. Nessa saw his hands come to her side and he tickled her. She could hear Elphaba's squeal and saw her walk away from him hurriedly.

Nessa's gut clenched and she did her best to smile as she came upon him.

"Hello," she said causally. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Fiyero looked after the green dot waning in the distance. There was a dreamy look on his face as he slowly turned to look at Nessa.

"Is she mad?"

"What?" Nessa's usually bright voice had turned as dull and grey as rain clouds. He'd better not say what she thought he'd say…

"Elphaba. Is she still mad at me? After yesterday?"

Nessa shrugged and glared at the ground. "I don't know. I wasn't a part of your conversation yesterday. What happened?"

Fiyero barley looked at her as he collected his things together. His words were jumbled and unfocused.

"I—um—yesterday Elphaba got a bit mad," Fiyero collected his binders and clumsily dropped them, laughing nervously. "So I decided to talk. Err, to Elphaba, I mean, today. And—uh—" He tried to pick up his pencils, but he fumbled them a bit, like one would do when fidgeting. "She…um…didn't _seem_ to be angry, I suppose, but I just wanted to know…bye Nessarose."

Nessarose just stayed there for a bit, trying to figure out what in the world he had just said. But all she really knew now was the angry throbbing of her heart. After all they'd been through, didn't their romance mean _anything_? Maybe this was why Elphaba didn't ever like him, she….

She…didn't…ever…like…him! Fiyero was after a _lost cause_! Nessa smiled and wheeled herself as fast as she could after him.

"Fiyero!" Nessa grunted as she finally caught up, her amber brown hair frizzy and her eyes wide.

The prince turned and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah?"

"I know what Elphaba feels for you." Nessa said. Fiyero's attention seemed to perk up at once.

"What?" Fiyero's eyes were alarmed. "Does she—err—" he cleared his throat and nervously wrung his hands.

"She isn't interested in you. Do you ever see the way she rolls her eyes?" Nessa kept her eyes on the ground so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. "Fiyero, she's just your friend. But my father and your father, they want us to be married. It's not quite fair to my dad if you're spending all your time with Elphaba."

Oh, just her name made little butterflies come to his stomache. But why?

What had the green girl done to him? Nessarose was right. Elphaba didn't love him. She didn't need him. But something in Fiyero wasn't right. He nodded and brushed his lips over Nessa's knuckles and she turned red.

"Thank you, Miss Thropp." Fiyero smiled and bowed, walking away from her.

Fiyero found himself holding back tears. But why? He'd gone in this stage recently; it was something he couldn't explain. He took out the book that Elphaba had loaned him, and he hugged it to his chest.

* * *

Elphaba pulled her pillow over her face as her roommate continued to talk on the phone. She'd called her friend at six in the evening, and she was still talking now, at twelve in the morning. Six straight hours of discussion about nail polish, clothes, hair curlers, boyfriends, that girl down the hall, the lunch ladies, and whether Quadling boys were hot or not was more than Elphaba could bear. She sat up and looked across the room and the blond as she twirled her golden locks around her long pale finger.

"…So then Fiyero said, 'Why are you so obsessed with Morrible?' and I told him, 'It's _Madame_ Morrible, Fiyero!' and he was like, 'I can't tell if it's a woman!' Haaaaa! I know I know! And then we snuck out to—" Galinda paused as she felt something soft hit the back of her head.

"Hang on, ShenShen," Galinda slowly turned to face her ugly roommate. "Did you just throw that pillow at me?"

She pointed to the yellow lump on the floor.

"Go to sleep!" Elphaba glared. "I can report to Madame Morrible that you kept me up all night, and that might not go so well when you're trying to be in her Sorcery Seminar?"

"Oh, shut up," Galinda stuck her tongue out at her. "You're so annoyifying!"

She picked her phone back up and said her goodbye through gritted teeth,

Pulling her pink sleep mask over her eyes, she grudgingly went to bed.

Elphaba sighed in relief and drifted off to dreams.

Fiyero was there, laughing and smiling as he led her through an enchanted forest. As a young girl, Elphaba had always dreamed about being married in a forest, and then her groom would pick her up so she wouldn't get dirty.

But to be in her dreamland, which entered her dreams often, couldn't contain _Fiyero?_

She woke with a start and rolled over, letting her thoughts flood. She'd forbidden herself to even think of him.

Fiyero didn't love her. He couldn't. Elphaba was a smart, strangely hued girl with the love of libraries and studying, Fiyero didn't deserve the chaos and jealous girls she would bring if she ever entered his love. They would be friends. That's all they could be, really, and she would want no part of him thinking they could be together. It would be for his protection. So know the small infatuation she had for him wouldn't be redeemed. The crush was withheld. The crush wasn't right. She couldn't love him in this way. He would never, ever love her.

And if he did try to get into her thoughts, as he had been lately, being the conceited ugly brat that he was, she'd just pull him away. Simple as that.

With that thought, she went to sleep.

* * *

She was singing to him. Her voice was clear and soft and beautiful. She had a perfect pitch, and her smile was equal to several small fireflies dancing in the moon. Fiyero sighed happily, waking to the sun rising and birds chirping.

He looked down and saw that his hands were still holding on to the book she'd given him. He kissed its spine, and hugged it to his chest.

Today he would see her!

* * *

AN: Galinda isn't Glinda yet. If I accidentally put "Glinda" in this chapter, you have my sincere apologies... :)


	8. First thing to give her

Fiyero felt stupid when he found Elphaba in the library. He'd searched the school and its grounds until he was sure it turned over, but the last place was the most obvious. Running a hand through his hair and taking deep breaths after his long power walk, he tried to smile as he came to her. She merely glanced at him before adding another book to the already too high stack in her arms.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully. He saw outside the window that it was indeed a good morning, with blue skies and fluffy clouds. He heard many birds chirping, and for some reason it came to his mind that Elphaba might know the sounds of every single one of them.

Elphaba spared a smile, but didn't look away from the next book she picked up. After reading the back of it, she added it to her pile.

"May I ask what Miss Thropp is doing?" Fiyero nudged her a little for play, but his heart wilted a little when she shot him an annoyed look and repositioned her books as they teetered.

"I just got into Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. I need to study." Elphaba spoke to him like

he was a child. His heart saddened once again. All he wanted to do was make her happy.

"You have to study all of _that_?" Fiyero feigned a casual attitude. "Who has the time?"

"I do," Elphaba countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some books to check out." She started to move, and four books fell to the ground. Fiyero bent down and picked them up for her, and he nearly snorted with disgust as he read the titles: _"Sorcery 101: why does magic make your life easier?" "500 steps how to wave your wand, and other tips and tricks" "The history of sorcery: magic or myth?" "What NOT to do while practicing Sorcery."_

"Do you really need all of these?" Fiyero asked. "The wonderful Elphaba Thropp knows everything."

Elphaba blushed, and Fiyero's heart raced. She really was pretty in her own way. Her cheeks burned a light purple color, which enhanced her features. It also made him happier when he'd charmed her.

"I do not know _everything_," She smiled.

"Oh, really?" Fiyero asked, his eyes wide and smug, "why don't you tell me some things

you don't know?"

"Well, evidently sorcery. I don't know how to control it. And…let's see…I don't know how to do someone else's hair, or how to put on make up. I don't know how to sing, or dive into a pool, or dance…"

"Dance?" Fiyero's eyes sparkled. "I could teach you that."

Elphaba smirked. "I don't doubt that you'd try, Mr. Tiggular. But to be honest, my dancing skills resemble that of an elephant or a brick."

Fiyero laughed out loud. Elphaba nearly giggled when two dimples formed in his cheeks. She'd never really noticed them before….

"Well, that's where my teaching would come in," He reasoned. "Don't despair. I learned once, too."

"Another prince lesson? Or just to impress all of those girls you flirt with?"

"Har har. No. I used to watch the Ozian Pals when I was little, and I copied all the moves. I decided then I wanted to dance. Good enough for ya?"

Elphaba shrugged and grinned mischievously. "We'll see, then."

They walked out of the library slowly, as Elphaba tried to regain her balance.

"I can carry those for you. I don't want you or any more of them to fall."

"No, I got it." Elphaba shifted her weight and began to walk again. Two books toppled to the floor.

"Oh, Elphaba, when will you give up? Or learn? You need to let other people in." Fiyero took most of the books and slid them into the messenger bag.

Elphaba looked down. "I know," she frowned down at her books. "I just like to be independent."

"Well, I helped you loads of times." Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba looked at him, almost glaring. "When have you helped me?"

"Well, I'm helping you right now, carrying your books."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know. I'm so nice." Fiyero grinned and winked playfully. It was one of the things Elphaba hated, because she knew it meant absolutely nothing.

Fiyero suddenly smirked. "I'm also helping you by telling you that you're about to run into a pole."

Elphaba looked ahead just in time before colliding. She took several steps back, and glared at the pillar. She looked over at Fiyero with a smile playing at her mouth.

"Your welcome." Fiyero said with a smug look on his face.

Elphaba's mind turned to her greatest fear. If Fiyero married Nessarose, all of this would end. Elphaba would be sinful if she liked Fiyero, since he would be her brother-in-law. He wouldn't be able to hang out with her, or play with her sarcasm…his life would be devoted to her sister, Elphaba nodded and looked down at her books, letting her heart sting her, her blood rush, and fear overpower her. She couldn't be here, with him. She couldn't make memories. She couldn't even look back...she had to leave...now...

"Are you okay?" Fiyero's voice came out terribly worried, as if she could die at any moment. Which she felt like she would now. "Elph?"

"I…I have to go." Elphaba sped away, leaving her hope, her books, and a very troubled and saddened Fiyero.

Fiyero looked after her, overcome with pity. Maybe she was just reminded of something in her day. He felt like he needed to give her something special, something she never had before. He watched a couple walking on the grounds, holding hands and nuzzling noses.

He stood there on the spot, then finally went after her. He needed to sort whatever happened fast, because he need to convince her of the one thing he wanted to give her.

Her first date.

* * *

AN: Yep, it's that random. :) Oh, and sorry if I spark many fantasies you may have about Fiyero with dimples. It's just...Oh Oz...


	9. Just go along

Nessarose sighed. Lately, her teachers had been giving her more work than she could handle. She carried her books and wheeled herself over to the bookshelf. She felt something knock her from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Nessa turned and blinked a few times.

A young man, the same height in standing as she was sitting—oh, that didn't matter, not in the least—he stood before her, a sorry look on his face.

He had black hair in an adorable do, the front tufts of black peeking out from under his hat. In his arms he held some of her favorite books, and his blue eyes showed sincere worry. He was very handsome for a munchkin.

Nessa blushed and looked down. "It's no bother. I take up so much room in this ghastly thing."

"I didn't mean to knock it." The munchkin put down his books and helped Nessa straighten. Her cheeks grew more and more red, from both embarrassment and infatuation.

"Thank you, sir." Nessarose said quietly. The munchkin smiled.

"No problem. The pleasure was mine." He held out his hand. "Boq."

"Nessarose." The Thropp girl almost looked away as their hands met.

She felt so incomplete when he left.

* * *

"No."

Cold air helped support her one word, the word he hated so much. He shivered on the spot and asked to go inside. His only response was the usual eye roll. The bird's voices carried around the school grounds and it came to Fiyero's mind again. Elphaba could do anything she set her mind to.

That included dating him.

"Just one date. Just the two of us."

"No."

Elphaba wasn't going anywhere alone with him. She wasn't going to laugh or play, or go along with his obnoxious ways in an entire evening.

But then again, what if he never offered again? What if this would be the only choice in life she had? She didn't want to regret it.

Oz, why couldn't he leave her alone?

Fiyero gave her a smug look. "You mean yes."

"I mean no!" Elphaba crossed her arms. "Go with Nessarose."

"Why, Miss Thropp!" Fiyero adopted a shocked, gaping look and pressed a hand to his chest. "Why such a bitter tone? Are you…"

He leaned down and put his mouth close to her ear. When he spoke it flushed against it. Elphaba's spine melted and her jaw clenched.

"Are you jealous?" Now Fiyero's hands came to rub her arms. "You needn't be."

"I never said I was jealous." Elphaba fought to keep an even tone, but her voice failed her. "I'm not. I am most certainly not."

Fiyero smiled another smug smile and his eyelashes lowered. "Of course."

Elphaba thanked the Unnamed God she got angry again. She pushed Fiyero away and continued to read. "Stay away from me, your royal snootiness."

Fiyero's smug look vanished and his eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" His arms crossed as Elphaba ignored him.

She felt his arm come around her from behind, and he picked her up, using his other hand to hold her around the back of her knees, like a husband would do to his new bride.

"Put me down!" Elphaba scratched at his arms and squirmed. Fiyero had a really good grip, and he carried her down to the front of the school.

A carriage remained outside.

"I already ordered one," He explained as Elphaba paused her fighting to give him a confused look.

He put her in one of the seats, and slid in so their hips touched. His arm came around her on the back of the seat. She couldn't get away. He grinned widely for the rest of the ride, and then practically had to pull her out to walk with him.

"You kidnapped me," She said in a shaky voice.

"You insulted me. Does that make it even?" Fiyero's grin widened.

"No!" Elphaba pulled her hand out of his, but he caught it again in no time.

"Just go along, and you'll be home soon enough."


	10. Someplace Dark

Fiyero dragged Elphaba along without a single thought of regret. She would be rude to him; she'd pay for it. He was in no mood to be insulted when all he'd wanted to do was make her happy.

Sure, he knew it was vain, unwanted, and showed that he might have not cared what Elphaba thought, felt, or did. But he was on a mission, and like Elphaba was before studying for a test, nothing was going to stop him.

She pouted and fidgeted and shivered against the cold, but all Fiyero did was give her his coat and continue to pull her along.

There was something erotic about holding Fiyero's hand. Something inside her warmed in an odd way. It fought to put a smile on her face, but her brain remained alert, so it stayed down. She tried to slip her hand out of his grasp.

"Elphaba, stop it." Fiyero said, turning and taking her other hand in his, he walked backwards and gently pulled her with him. "You're always pulling away from the people who care about you."

"You're pulling away from the last drip of respect I still have for you," Elphaba's eyes grew colder than the weather. "Let. Go."

But the prince just shook his head and grinned obnoxiously. It could be really fun to play with her, to get on her nerves. But the good thing about it was that he'd know when he went too far.

"People are watching," Elphaba whined. "I want to go someplace dark."

Several fantasies entered Fiyero's brain that weren't exactly G-rated. He shook his head to clear it, and tried to speak.

"Movie Theater?"

Elphaba looked up at the darkening sky in thought. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"A movie theater."

Fiyero almost let out an audible gasp, but finally kept it inside his head. "Do you mean to tell me you've never been?"

"Don't act so surprised," Elphaba turned to him, eyes flashing. "Oh, wait." She smirked. "You would be surprised. You probably had a movie theater in your castle."

"Shut up."

Fiyero pulled a newspaper off a rack and looked through it for movies.

Elphaba was sort of surprised to see his eyes scanning the times and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He looked…concentrated.

"We either see _The Land's Dark Doom_, _The Life and Times of The Wizard of Oz_, or _The Little Sunshine Girl._"

Elphaba stifled a laugh at the last one. "Let's see Dark Doom."

Fiyero's eyebrows rose. "You don't want to see the one on the wizard?"

"A biography on the wizard?" Elphaba laughed. "What do you take me for?"

"A really smart girl who idolizes the wizard. Remember the first day of school?" Fiyero himself even grinned at that one, knowing all too well Elphaba praised the wizard every second of the day. Or so it seemed. He realized he hadn't even begun to know who she was very well.

"Oh, well…" Elphaba shook her head. "What time is the movie?"

"So you really want to see it?"

"You think I don't?"

"You'd be scared."

"Try me." Elphaba crossed her arms, and then it was her turn to lead Fiyero through the streets to the theater.

* * *

Her jaw dropped when they came inside. The walls were higher than her house; the ceiling was arched and had beautiful designs all over it. Fiyero paid for the tickets, and on the way to get popcorn, Pfannee Teens stopped them.

"I remember you!" She smiled seductively and twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger. "I met you at a club last year." She walked over to Fiyero and looked him up and down. "You haven't changed, I see."

Elphaba felt her stomache swishing around the food she'd had an hour ago. The salad and steak were going to make an entrance. And the last thing she wanted to do was disgrace herself right on the floor.

Fiyero tightened his grip on Elphaba's hand.

"Is that…your girlfriend?" Pfannee's red lips pouted a little. "She's green."

Fiyero's grip loosened and he went over to where Pfannee was, letting Elphaba have her space. She saw him put his hands on her shoulders and her heart cracked in two.

Stupid. She was stupid! One date with Fiyero didn't mean anything. This was the most terrible feeling she ever felt.

Fiyero kept his voice level as he stared down the temptress.

"She's beautiful, and she's got a good heart," He almost screamed in disgust at the slow grin that came on Pfanne's face.

"Stop pretending. Come see a movie with me." She reached and undid his first button.

He instantly slapped her hand away, and stepped back. "Go away."

"Oh, stop it. You know you love me." Pfannee stepped forward and was suddenly blocked by a strong arm.

"May I?" A strong, salt-and peppered haired man kept Pfannee at bay.

The girl turned and glowered behind her shoulder as she left.

"Thanks Avaric."

"That is one persistent lady."

Fiyero laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his heated neck. "Yep."

Avaric playfully punched his arm and went to the arcade room.

Fiyero had met him when they were in junior high. They used to fight, but in the last couple years they had learned to find each other pretty cool.

Fiyero turned. "Sorry about—"

He drew back a little, surprised and not surprised to see that Elphaba was no longer there.

He huffed out a sigh, and darted outside. He could just see her through the crowds of people coming into the theater. She tore through them, soon to be a green speck in the distance if Fiyero didn't hurry.

He ran after her, pushing through the people, and finally got on to the clear sidewalk. He saw Elphaba cross the street, and cursed as he got a "Don't Walk" sign.

"Elphaba!" he called out. "Elphaba!"

She heard him. He knew she heard him. She refused to look in his direction, and kept walking, disappearing into the dark city.

His light changed, and he darted after where she set off too. She had just climbed into the carriage before he caught up and went in after her.

She immediately scooted away, her shoulder pressing into the window. Fiyero scooted himself close, his hip touching hers again.

"You know what? Let's skip the movie. I feel sick." He smiled at her, trying to pretend that she didn't just make him worry and almost lose all of his breath. His heart wilted when it was one she did not return.

"Hey, El…?"

She looked out the window and ignored him.

"Elphaba look at me." He turned her head and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his perfect blue eyes. "I didn't—I don't—I never like her. I was being stern. I wanted her to leave. Why couldn't you see that?"

"Because you went over, put your hands on her shoulders, and talked to her in a low voice. It looked like you'd be busy, and I didn't want to stay if she was going to join in." Her eyes caught her tears, but just barley. "I almost threw up. I almost—"

She crossed her arms as he released her, and looked down. "Nobody has ever respected me the way you do. Not even Nessa. If you were to romance me, or at least give me attention like that and then take it away…I would…"

But Fiyero didn't want to hear what she'd do, as he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

She leaned away right away, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

"That was so you'd forgive me."

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Elphaba glared.

Fiyero shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.

As the carriage went on, he reflected on how lucky he was that they weren't in a more intimate place.

Like, you know…someplace dark.


	11. The Plan

Fiyero followed Elphaba as she half-stomped up to her room. He didn't want to press the subject, but she needed to know how he felt.

He stopped her outside her room.

"Hey, listen. It wasn't even a kiss. It was a friendship thing."

Elphaba sneered and snatched her coat from his hands. "Just stay away from me. You're sick."

He opened his mouth to complain when Elphaba's door swung open. Nessarose, Galinda, and a munchkin boy she didn't know looked at her expectantly. Nessa tried to conceal the utter fury in her eyes.

"Where have you _been_?" She clamped her hand down on Elphaba's wrist. "You didn't call. You didn't tell me. You just went off. I didn't know where you were, or what had happened…" Her alert brown eyes flashed at Fiyero. "Where were you?"

"The fault is mine, Miss Thropp." Fiyero put a hand on her arm to comfort her. "I took your sister out for the evening."

Elphaba looked away. Galinda gasped, eager for more drama, and Nessarose's doe eyes dropped in partly concealed sadness. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. But Fiyero knew that he'd just made a huge mistake.

"Pardon?" he asked kindly.

"Did you have fun?"

"I want Galinda and whoever you are (Elphaba pointed at Boq) to get out. Nessa, Fiyero and I need to be alone." She gave a pointed look at Galinda, who gave her a sneer and kissed Fiyero's cheek on the way out.

As soon as the door closed, Elphaba moved to her sister, who looked as if she would soon explode into tears.

"Nessa. We never meant to hurt you," Elphaba said quickly. "Fiyero took me along. Nothing happened that shouldn't have this evening. In fact, it went terribly."

Nessarose just shook her head, bid them goodnight, and left to leave them in peace.

Her sister obviously wanted to be alone with her new boyfriend.

* * *

Elphaba refused to look at, talk to, or even think about Fiyero. Maybe even for the rest of her life. Getting angry again at her sister's rudeness, Fiyero's constant rushed apologies, and herself, and took out her anger at breakfast as she stabbed her fruit with her fork. She looked up as her roommate sat across her.

"Still mad at him?" Galinda smirked and started to play with her necklace.

"Not your buisness."

Galinda pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "Yero and I broke up a week ago, but I still flirt with him. What's the point of still being angry at him?"

"Many reasons, actually," Elphaba glared at her food. "He's been a jerk and he won't do anything but apologize."

"Oh, so bad!" The blond pretended to swoon. "It's awfully romantic, don't you think? It's like he loves you, but he's set to be with your sister."

Elphaba gave her cold eyes. "It's not like that. The story is, he and my sister are in love and for some reason he wants to take me to a movie. And then you interfere and I don't know who the munchkin is…"

"That's Biq," Galinda crinkled her nose. "And what do you mean 'for some reason'? Fiyero totally likes you."

"He does not!" Elphaba slammed her fork into a strawberry. "He's going to marry my sister. I'm sure."

"So stop him before he does. Let me ask you this: do you like him? Like more than a friend?" one perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted.

"Well, I—"

Elphaba hadn't any idea why she was doing this, talking with the very girl she'd last even wanted to see, after Fiyero. But she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Yes." She said. Galinda's grin widened. "But don't tell him that!"

"Course not!" Galinda leaned forward and gave her a mischievous look. "I can help you get him."

Elphaba blinked. "What?"

"I can help you get Fiyero. How to flirt, dress, and get your way."

Elphaba shifted. "I don't know. Seems risky. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't," Galinda huffed impatiently. "You'll be more than friends, see?"

Elphaba wrung her hands.

Galinda, seeing that she had almost won, leaned closer and kept her voice low.

"All you'll have to do is keep your sister out of the picture."

Elphaba looked at her lap. Keep Nessa away from Fiyero? How could she do such a thing?

"If you truly love him, you will." Galinda gave her one last push.

Elphaba looked up at Galinda, back at her lap, and back at Galinda again. This was crazy, but maybe the blond was right. Something told her Galinda dated many boys.

Elphaba stared at Galinda for any sign of something she couldn't trust.

She pictured Fiyero and his charm, smile, dimples, blue eyes, lips, and throaty voice.

She slowly nodded.


	12. To embarrassment and back again

"Wake up!"

The squealing filled Elphaba's ear as she groggily rolled over. Though she was tired, her eyes promised murder. "Why are you waking me at six o clock in the morning?" She squinted at her glowing alarm clock. She'd wanted to sleep until seven.

Galinda rolled her eyes and tugged on her new client's arm. "Because you need to get ready for today. I have the outfit picked out and everything."

"What?" Elphaba fumbled around for her glasses. She was as blind as a bat without them. Not that she wanted to see Galinda's impatient face. Her fingers ran over her bedside table, and Galinda got impatient again and jammed Elphaba's glasses over her nose.

"There. Come on, we've got work to do! I'm throwing a party tonight."

"And I'm going?"

"If you want Fiyero, Green Girl."

Ah, yes. The whole "Date-Princes-And-It-Can't-Possibly-Go-Wrong-Plan." How could she possibly forget? She sighed and forced herself out of the warm, comfortable sheets into the cold air.

Galinda took Elphaba's emerald hand into her pale, manicured one, and led her into the bathroom.

It looked completely ready. Elphaba wondered how she didn't wake up when Galinda had prepared it. There were rows of nail polish and eye shadow, tubes of Mascara, five hand lotions, hair bands and curlers, clips and teeny salon scissors, and an outfit far from Elphaba's taste hanging on the door,

"Sit."

Elphaba sat obediently in a swivel chair Galinda had, and the blonde wrapped a towel around her.

"Now tell me what your style is." Galinda stood back to study her.

"Blank and unnoticed." Elphaba had begun to wake up and her signature dull voice bloomed.

"Seriously? Come on, what is it?"

"Black, blue, or navy?"

"Nope."

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Fine. Boring, helpless, depressed and almost gothic."

"Aw, how sweet."

Galinda ignored her and pulled Elphaba's hair behind her shoulders and stood back again. "Do you wear contacts?"

"Do I wear what?" Elphaba 's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh, heaven help us. Help her." Galinda looked up and prayed silently. "Alright." She turned back to Elphaba and took a deep breath. "Contacts. Those little clear thingies you put in your eyes instead of those dopey, nerdy glasses."

"Oh. No, I don't. Glasses are easier to put on. And they sort of magnify my eyes so they don't look so squinty."

"Hm. So you do know a little about fashion."

"Not really. I just know what I look like."

"Unfortunately."

Galinda went right to work, turning Elphaba around so she wouldn't face the mirror.

Elphaba felt heat in her hair, powder on her cheeks, and started to panic as Galinda applied red lipstick on her thin mouth.

After an hour, she stood back. "Ok. Ready to see?"

Elphaba looked up at her, aware of the drying mascara on her eyelashes.

"Am I?"

Galinda laughed a little and swung her around.

Elphaba's eyes popped. In the mirror was a foreign, ancient beauty, with lips like roses and skin as green as emerald. It seemed to glow. Her eyes were dramatic, like a mermaid from the sea, seeking its prey. Her hair was in fine waves. Waves she never knew could exist in her boring straight hair. Her nails were painted black and glossed, so they shined like the night. Galinda had done something to her cheeks, making her cheekbones that she never knew existed visible. She was spellbound.

"Oh, Galinda…"

"Here," Galinda put Elphaba's glasses in her hands. "They make you look cuter."

She fumbled around in her make up bag and brought out a finishing touch of lip-gloss to Elphaba, and waved off the green girl's thanks.

"Go. Just remember. Still be you. Don't give Fiyero any sign that you like him. Yet." Galinda lowered her eyelashes. "Dress like you normally would."

* * *

Elphaba sat at her desk with her book raised to her face. She felt a tickle in her ribs and she let out an unwilling giggle. "Fiyero."

"Why are you reading like that?" The Arjiki prince turned her around, and she took her glossy waves to hide her eyes and face in a curtain.

"What's up with your hair? It's different. It's more…" Fiyero ran his fingers through it, stopped when it revealed her eyes.

"What did you—?" Fiyero became still and gave her another one of those gazes she so both loved and hated. The one that told her he was trying to see who she really was.

A slow smile stretched over his lips. It wasn't smug, or knowing—that is, oblivious to the fact that Elphaba liked (or maybe loved) him. It was simple, and chaste—and it made her knees grow weak.

She looked down, blushing furiously.

A student entered the classroom to give a letter to the teacher. Elphaba stood there still, under Fiyero's gaze and reminding herself over and over to breathe.

Elphaba looked up then, gazing at Fiyero as he was looking at her—and she felt all hope leave her.

Her eyes swept over to Dr. Dillamond's desk, and she found that the student was Nessarose.

The Thropp sisters had always been close. They told each other most things, but when Nessarose 's delicate eyes found her sister's, Elphaba's heart wilted.

She suddenly felt stupid, and ugly—and she knew she would always live with the fact that Fiyero did not love her.

Nessarose gave her one last disappointed gaze, thanked Doctor Dillamond, and wheeled out of the room without a second glance.


	13. Surprised

AN: Thank you all so much for reading!

* * *

Waiting for the bell was pure agony. Although Elphaba loved Dr. Dillamond's class, she wanted to make everything right with her sister. After all, wasn't that a large part of Elphaba's life? Nessarose?

The bell finally rung, and Elphaba collected her books and binders quickly in her arms. As she moved towards the exit, she felt Fiyero's hand on her arm.

"Hey," Fiyero's mouth came up to smirk as he eyed Elphaba's new look rather hungrily.

"Hi." Elphaba pushed past a pair of redheads, and looked around the hall for Nessa. It was first period, so she would have just exited her science class…

She often ate underneath the apple tree by the pond. Elphaba began to quickly walk in that direction, but was stopped by the gazing prince.

"So, do you want to?"

Elphaba blinked. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him. "Uh, sure. Fine." She hoped it fitted his question. It evidently did, because he broke out into a wide smile.

"Great. See you then."

Elphaba nodded and ran off down the hall, wondering for a second what she'd agreed to.

She ran down the grassy hill, spotting Nessarose at the end, reading in her favorite spot.

Elphaba took a deep breath and went over to her.

"Hi! I missed you today."

"Oh really?" Nessarose's eyebrow lifted. "You seemed pretty occupied with someone."

Elphaba held back a sharp retort. "No. Galinda gave me a makeover, and Fiyero liked it. That's it."

"Not Fiyero?"

"I'm not interested in Fiyero." Elphaba said firmly. Even as she said it, she pictured herself walking down the aisle to marry him. She felt sick to her stomach, for some reason, as she turned to face Nessa. Maybe it was true. She didn't like him.

The corners of Nessa's mouth twitched. "All right."

Elphaba smiled. "That's it, then."

Yes. They were absolutely done.

* * *

When Elphaba arrived back to Galinda's room, the blond was absolutely livid.

"You didn't talk to him! Why couldn't he have gone with you?"

"I needed to find my sister. It was a family issue. Or do you not understand what that means?"  
Galinda glared and crossed her arms.

"It means," Elphaba said through gritted teeth, "that it's just for family and I don't need your approval or his attention to fix it."

"Whatever. Come on, your makeup's running. You need to be ready."

"For what?"

"Your breakfast date tomorrow morning."

"What?" Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fiyero asked you, stupid. After class. I saw him."

Oh. So that was what she agreed to.

Galinda took her through many samples of what she could do with makeup, and Elphaba finally chose sample #23: Black eyeliner, purple blush, and lip gloss.

As she went to bed, and prayed to the Unnamed God he would bless her with a kinder Galinda, and better Nessa, and for her finals to go well. But she especially prayed that whatever Fiyero had in store for her tomorrow, it would all go well.

But she knew in her heart that her prayers hadn't been very dependable of late.

* * *

She woke with a crick in her neck and sleep in her eyes. But still, like a month ago, her heart leaped at the thought of Fiyero. For once, she felt like Galinda as she talked about her date all morning. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't in the best of moods (was she ever?) and she did Elphaba's hair and makeup sourly.

"Don't come back with your look messy. Any of it. _Any_." Galinda said after Elphaba as she collected her things. "And wipe off that stupid smile. You look too happy. Remember: Fiyero's after you, not vice versa."

"Got it." But she didn't really, because she was on her way to see him. She, Elphaba Thropp, the Unionist Minister's green daughter, fierce and daring, hardworking and stubborn, was almost skipping because she was about to see a boy.

A boy. A prince. Her prince. Her secret love.

She didn't even care that people gave her strange looks as she entered the diner. She was so overly happy. She needn't have been, but she was. Fiyero entered and sat across from her, smiling warmly and resting his hand on hers,

Her mind floated back to the first time he was close to her, with Nessarose the farthest thing in her mind that day…

_Nessarose…_

No. This was her date. All hers. And no one—not Nessa, not Galinda, nor the little man Galinda called Biq—was ever going to take this from her.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked quietly. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and his cheeks burned.

"Yes?" Elphaba worried about what he was about to say. _Is he going to be mean to me? Is this a trap?_

"I think you're a good person. You're smart, and reasonable, and…you make me think. I love that about you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Elphaba leaned closer, unsure she had heard correctly. "What?"

"Elphaba….I sort of like you."

"I—" What _was_ she feeling? Her body warmed, but her heart remained cold, for it was expecting him to shout "Your stupid," "I'm just kidding," or "April Fools!" in any given second.

"I know this is sudden, but I'd like to give it a try."

Elphaba shifted and looked at the ground. "This can't be true."

"It is." Fiyero smirked a little.

Elphaba raised her eyes to meet his. It was Utopia, she was sure. They were somewhere make believe and odd, like somewhere over the rainbow.

But if this was indeed true, and Fiyero did love her, then Elphaba knew she loved him back.

Looking right into his eyes, she smiled.


	14. Hard to get

AN: all right, fine! It won't end there. I thought it was cute, but if your all so anxious and annoyed…

I'm really sick now, so my head's a bit fuzzy, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors there may be,

Let our story continue!

* * *

Elphaba was so amazed as Fiyero took her small warm hand in his and swung it between them. This couldn't be true—it couldn't—but it was. Fiyero liked her, and she liked him back. Life was silly that way. It was full of so many twists and turns that Elphaba felt like she was on a roller coaster.

He leaned down and pushed his lips to her sweet-smelling hair. She was all he both needed and wanted, and he'd never want another.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said a little breathlessly as they sat outside the ice cream shop. It was his treat, and his eyes grew hungrier and hungrier as he watched Elphaba's tongue lap the sweet ice cream. A little dribble fell on the corner of her mouth, and he kissed it off. "Yes?"

Her cheeks burned, and her eyes dropped. "Fiyero, I don't want you to think you have to be with me."

The prince brushed her hair away from her face and gently kissed her cheek. "I never did," He replied. "I know I don't have to be with you. But I want to be."

Elphaba gave a light laugh and suddenly covered her eyes with one hand. "Oz, you've made me different. Much different. I don't think I know my own studies anymore."

"That much changed?" Fiyero wiggled his eyebrows comically, and she smothered a smile. "I didn't think Elphaba Thropp would forget her studies."

"Well, she did." Elphaba leaned up to kiss his lips feather-lightly. "And it's all your fault."

"Why am I not mad?" Fiyero smiled.

"Because you're a spoiled, brainless idiot." Elphaba grinned back.

* * *

Galinda paced her room and looked up at the green girl's arrival. In her hand she pulled Fiyero in with her. Galinda sighed. Good. Things were going as intended. A little too fast, though. Elphaba needed to pull away a little.

After the prince had left, Galinda sat beside Elphaba on the bed and braided her hair again. Elphaba sighed, a little frustrated, as she remembered that Fiyero had taken it down earlier. He'd said he loved her hair down. She touched it gingerly as Galinda finished braiding it and fitting Elphaba's knitted cap on her head.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba huffed. "Fiyero said—"

"I don't care. You need to pull away. Be hard to get."

"But I don't want to." Elphaba stroked the end of her hair. "I want Fiyero to be happy. And he said he liked my hair down. I want to keep it down. For him."

"You're a piece of work, miss Elphaba." Galinda spared a small smile. "Listen. I've dated many boys. Trust me: boys like a challenge. Don't let Fiyero have you all the time. Keep him guessing."

Elphaba opened her mouth to say _"But I just got with him!" _but she knew better than to mess with Galinda. One or two pushes from her could make her life miserable. It would block out the sunshine that had just entered it. She nodded bravely.

"Good," Galinda replied. There was a mischievous smile blooming on her face. "Now the

fun will really begin."

"Fun?" Elphaba asked weakly, turning to face the door of the room as if she'd bolt away at any given second.

"First step to play with your little prince's heart." Galinda rubbed her hands together, all buisness. "Go kiss him."

"What? You just told me to—"

"Go." Elphaba winced as Galinda's long pink nails dug into her arm as she forcefully pushed her out.

Elphaba took a deep breath, and prayed again.

* * *

She knocked on his door rather fearfully. She wanted this to get over and one with. It shouldn't go anywhere it wasn't meant to. He surprised when he opened his door to see her.

"Hey! Did you need something?" He asked after a moment of gazing at her happily.

"I just think you're amazing," She began, trying to imitate Galinda's flirting abilities, which she had the unfortunate sight of back when school began. Many times had she'd walked in on something she really wished she hadn't. Just the thought of it made her feel a little sick to her stomach, and she second-guessed this whole kissing thing. She even considered for a moment to tell Fiyero to pretend they did when Galinda asked.

But the look on his face when she said he was amazing made her day and her heart. His eyes danced, and his smile was so captivating, it made her own lips pull up.

"Oh. Thank you." there they were—those two dimples to die for. Elphaba wanted to put them in her pockets so they wouldn't tempt her anymore.

"You're quite wonderful, too." Fiyero pulled her into is room, closing the door. Elphaba's heart thudded to a hundred miles an hour. "May I ask what sparked you to say such a thing?"

Elphaba smiled and gently moved her fingers over his arms. "Just thought I'd tell you. So you knew."

He smiled widely, and pulled her closer. He raised her chin so she looked up at him and their lips were inches apart. Her heart went so fast it hurt her.

He pressed his lips to hers and there was a knock at the door. He pulled away, cursing quietly, and reluctantly moved away from his love. Elphaba pressed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to stop pounding.

"Hello, Nessarose!" Fiyero smiled as he cracked the door open. Elphaba sat down on Fiyero's bed and took deep breaths.

"My father wants to see you." Elphaba could hear her sister's voice through the door.

"Have you seen Elphaba? I've looked everywhere for her. My whole family came, and she'll be missing out."

"I'll look. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Elphaba caught Nessarose's flirtatious goodbye and nearly gagged.

Fiyero smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go see you father."

Elphaba rubbed her shoulders and looked down.

"Hey…" Fiyero said soothingly, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. He stroked her face gently. "Are you afraid of him? Your father?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Don't worry, my amazing one." Fiyero smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be with you."


	15. Promises

Those mornings where you can't skip school, you hear screaming and running down the hall from your little brother and sister, everyone's in a hurry that they can't say good morning…and then I reach for my ipod, go online and see six more reviews…

I love you all so dearly. And yes, as you can see, Fiyero's dimples got to me so in honor of him; I changed my name…sound familiar?

* * *

Elphaba held Fiyero's hand tight as they walked through the halls to her dorm. Everything seemed far too scary, and vain…why would Elphaba's father be here in a few weeks?

She saw them all standing outside her door, and her stomach preformed a flip. Shell ran up to her and molded himself to her front, tears coming up in his expressive eyes and his arms hugging her tightly. Elphaba made a small noise and pulled back to observe him.

In six weeks, he'd grown at least an inch taller, and his eyes sparkled like Melena's had. Elphaba's heart fell a little as her brain moved to her heart, where her mother was…

The vision of the pale face screaming as Shell arrived still haunted her…

But Elphaba often thought how one who had never known a mother's gentle love—as she, Elphaba, had known her the longest—could be born so happy and talented? It was God's gift to her.

"Elphaba! I lost a tooth this morning!" Shell announced proudly, pulling down his bottom lip. Elphaba cringed a little at the healing space.

Shell moved on to Nessarose, who held him tight. Fiyero stood by her, for Frex's sake, and Elphaba nearly gagged again when Nessarose looked up at Fiyero and said how much she loved children.

Ha. Hint, hint.

"Elphaba." Frexspar suddenly turned to his green daughter and waved her to him.

She looked to Fiyero for support and her heart pounded in fear as he laughed with her sister and didn't seem to care. Maybe she really shouldn't lose sight of who she was…Elphaba. The ugly, unwanted daughter of the governor of Oz…

"Elphaba, come here." He led her down another hallway, into an office and handed her a golden envelope.

"Yes, sir? What is this?" Elphaba turned it in her hand.

"It is a letter from Three Queens Collage." Frexspar said, seriousness etched out in every action he took. "I trust you know that it is known for it's high marks and astounding education. They have seen your grades and have taken an interest in you. I once went there myself, and it is an incredible school. It's been in our family generation that the firstborn should attend. Usually the firstborn was a son, but—err—in this case…" Frexspar cleared his throat and pressed the envelope into her hand. "You leave in three days."

"What?" Elphaba's eyes popped and her arm seized his. "No, Papa! I can't! I've made so many friends here!"

"Friends, miss Elphaba, are folly in my opinion. You used to tell me that you'd do anything to attend there. I've taken time out of my work to give this letter to you and you turn it down." Frexspar's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're a stupid girl."

"But what about Nessa? I have to care for her! And she doesn't have to go—"

"Nessarose, miss Elphaba, is the second in my children, not the first." Frexspar checked his pocket watch and grunted at the time wasted. "I will have a caretaker arrive for Nessarose when you depart."

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I'll have to leave everything!"

"What is for you here?" Frexspar's voice rose a little. "Friends? Worksheets? Pictures for you to color? I've no time for such a low school. You will attend Three Queens Collage." He paused there, looking right into her sad and frightened eyes. "I dare you to refuse me."

"But—"

"Nonsense. Here is your train ticket." Frexspar pressed it in her hand. "You leave in three days."

With a sniff of annoyance, he left the room. Elphaba stood there, clutching the letter in her hand and having her eyesight blur from tears. She watched them fall, one by one, to land on the wooden floor.

All her life, she'd wanted to make her family proud. As of course, one would see that it was hard, with her ever so different hue, but her heart felt that this wasn't the right choice. She'd either have to stay for Fiyero and Galinda, or make her family proud. It was pleasing on or the other. She finally left too, and her heart jumped as she saw Fiyero flirting with her sister, again, as he used to. With eyes as seductive as his were at the moment, that meant Elphaba was once again the farthest thing in his mind.

His eyes met hers and immediately left their warmth as she looked to see her upset. What was that in her hand? She looked away from him and walked quickly, almost running, and sought only for her room.

* * *

She stayed on her bed for at least an hour, never once hearing the door being knocked or the key being turned. A few students would walk by, but no Glinda. Or Fiyero.

Her father had been right. She was a stupid girl, for ever thinking Fiyero could be hers. He would always and forever like Nessarose, and that was that. She'd have to live knowing that he didn't mean anything he said. He didn't love her at all, and never would.

She was stupid. So stupid. Wiping her tears, she looked at the golden envelope and the promise it concealed. It promised her a good education. A friendly environment. A comfortable change.

What could Fiyero promise her? A life of worry, and anger, and heartbreak. A lovelorn soul and a new awakening to love itself, that wouldn't be a pleasant one.

So…

Three Queens, huh?


	16. Caring

Elphaba did not know how long she remained curled up on her bed, nor how long it would be if and when Fiyero came to check on her. It felt like forever since she had run from those blue eyes, but deep in her heart she knew how much she wanted to see them again. She tried to ingore Galinda's shriek of laughter as she said goodbye to her latest boyfriend. As she entered the room, Elphaba let her tears fall. Earlier that day, Galinda had said that she'd be home at ten. It was indeed dark outside. Elphaba remembered it was around five when she ran into the dorm. It had been five hours since she ran.

Fiyero evidently did not care one way or another what happened to her. She looked at the slightly crumpled envelope in her hand. The golden paper just peeked out from inside it. Soon she would have to make a choice, if she was to leave in three days. She listened to Galinda's trilled humming in the bathroom as she started her nightly routine. Though Galinda could annoy her at times, Elphaba suddenly felt safer and more comfortable when someone was with her.

_It should be Fiyero. _Her thoughts betrayed her. She told herself not to think of him, but they poured over against her will. _It should be Fiyero, not Galinda. It should be Fiyero being my comfort._

Elphaba felt fresh hot tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Fiyero," She whispered to herself and to him. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she needed to get it out anyways...

"Fiyero. I thought you were my hero." Elphaba's note crumpled a bit more as she held it tighter in her hand. "This is my future. This is my comfort. I don't belong here, I don't belong with you, Fiyero." She wiped her eyes and smoothed out the tiny folds in the envelope, putting it on her bedside table. She took her pillow from above her head and hugged it to her chest, buring her face into it. She stopped as soon as she started.

She couldn't cry. Why was she crying? She was going to a new school. It had high marks. Maybe the students would be kinder to her. Maybe she could return to her studies easier. Maybe another boy would like her.

She had an unlimited future, and yet she cried over a boy. Her father was right. She was a stupid girl. She sat up and smoothed down her hair. Galinda bustled out of the bathroom, stopping short when she saw Elphaba's puffy eyes and frizzy hair.

"Have you been crying?" Galinda gasped and went to sit next to her.

"For a bit. But it's alright, now. Look!" Elphaba handed Galinda the envelope. Galinda took it slowly, prepared for an onslaught of words she didn't understand. She pulled the golden letter out and Elphaba watched as Galind's eyes swept over it.

"You're leaving?" Galinda asked finally, handing back the note.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" Elphaba smiled. "Nessarose will have a new caretaker...a professional one! You get this room to yourself, and Fiyero will have more time with Nessarose."

"Elphaba." Galinda took Elphaba's hands in hers. "Listen. Don't let this go to your head..." Galinda took a deep breath. "Elphaba, I don't mind sharing a room with you. Nessarose will miss you. And Fiyero will too, I just know it! Why would you want him to be around Nessarose?"

"Because he'll be happier with her. I know he will." Elphaba nodded bravely. "Oh, Galinda, he's always loved her, don't you see? I never stood a chance."

Galinda's lips tightened, but she did not reply for a while. When Elphaba looked at her expectantly, she muttered, "Well then."

It was an entirely practical answer. There was nothing to say at this. Elphaba was leaving Shiz. Sure, Galinda never expected it, but it worth a shot. It would just be sudden with Elphaba's departure. She nodded.

"How many days until you leave?" Galinda asked.

"Three. And there's something I want to tell you." Elphaba looked into Galinda's eyes with an umfamiliar sense of angst. "You can't tell Fiyero that I'm leaving."

"What?" Galinda asked, jumping up and pointing a pale manicured finger at the green woman. "I can't tell him? Can you tell him?"

Elphaba shook her head. "He can't know. Please, Galinda. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Nessa doesn't even know."

Galinda sighed. "All right, then. But I want a goodbye party for you. You've helped me so far, and I owe you one."

"You know nobody will come if the party is for me?"

Galinda patted Elphaba's arm. "Nobody will know."

"Fine. But you have to keep your promise. Deal?" Elphaba held out her hand.

"Deal." Galinda shook her hand back, but inside she knew Fiyero would find out soon enough.

Elphaba smiled. She would be fine. Fiyero obviously didn't care about her. It was simpler that way. If Fiyero didn't care, she only lived for herself.

Nessarose was another story. It was a bit unfair and naive that Elphaba would tell her roommate she was leaving first, but Nessarose would know. The hard part would be convincing her to keep her mouth shut. Nessarose wasn't convinced that keeping secrets would go any good, especially one as big as this. And the news that the green girl of Oz was leaving Shiz University would certainly spread in a day's time. It was better for Nessarose to be out of it, too. It wasn't that Elphaba didn't trust her sister, but Nessarose could be...well, Nessarose.

"Then a party tomorrow it is." Elphaba concluded.

Galinda nodded, then took Elphaba by the arm and led her into the bathroom.

"Come on, ugly. Let's make you shine."

And as Galinda did Elphaba's makeup, Elphaa honestly felt better. Who knew this could be so relaxing? Maybe Three Queens had a beauty salon.

And the best part was, Fiyero would want her gone.


	17. Trouble

Fiyero thoroughly hated this. Nessarose and her father continued to shower him with questions. Honestly, a dinner this long was unheard of. He spooned up his next round of peas and refused another glass of wine. He wanted to be with Elphaba.

Was she worried about him? Was she afraid that something had happened? Fiyero knew right off the bat that when he next saw her, he would take her out again.

"Mr. Thropp," Fiyero said at the next silence. "thank you very much for this meal. I must be off soon though. It's nearly my bedtime. Miss Nessarose, I was honored to be in your company this evening." The charm in his voice completely won the Thropps over. He mentally thanked his parents for teaching him proper manners, even if it had nearly killed him when he was a young boy.

Fiyero even kissed Nessarose's hand, just for a final touch, and sped off when he left Shiz's Dining Hall.

Checking the large clock in the centre of Campus, he read ten forty five. No dinner should take that long. What did the Thropps want?

He ran up to Elphaba's dorm room, and knocked his fist rapidly against the door.

Galinda answered, her face falling in shock.

"I need to speak to her," Fiyero said urgently.

Galinda covered his mouth and kept her voice low. "Sh. Not so loud. Elphie is sleeping."

"Please," Fiyero pleaded. "I need to talk to her." He smiled at her, trying to seduce her into letting him in. She didn't seem flattered, but she complied.

Fiyero rushed over to Elphaba's bed and stroked her cheek to wake her. The green girl opened her eyes, looked up at him, and turned her head the other way, trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey, now. Don't shut me out," Fiyero rubbed her back. "I was at dinner with your family. They kept me for a while. I honestly don't know what they want..."

Elphaba covered her face with her arm and pretended to fall asleep. Fiyero sighed unhappily and stared at her. He finally heard her mutter something.

"Come again?"

"I said, they want a proposal." Elphaba said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. She glared at him a little, upset with his brainless mind and lack of understanding. It definitely wasn't just a dinner tonight. She returned to her position that faced away from him.

"Hey...El? Are you mad at me?" Fiyero lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her cheek. "You know, you really don't need to be. I love you."

"Of course." Elphaba's sarcasm pierced through the air. She elbowed him roughly, trying to keep him away from her. Her hands moved to her waist as she attempted to unwrap his arms. Fiyero wouldn't have any of that, taking her hands in his rather tightly, and snuggling closer.

"I really do." He whispered in her ear. "Just tell me what I need to do to make up for this solemn state you're in."

"Stay away from me."

Fiyero got up immediately, and smiled down at her. "Anything else, my love?"

Elphaba blinked. She hadn't expected that at all. She expected him to refuse to get up.

Ugh, those dimples were going to kill her.

"Stop smiling." She ordered.

Fiyero slimmed his captivating smile into a small one, and asked again if there was anything else.

Elphaba felt cold and lonely suddenly, without him right there with her. How could he have so much Oz-damned _control?_

__She reached a hand up. "Come back. Sleep here."

Fiyero moved very close to her face and brushed away a lock of hair.

"Tempting." He smiled sweetly and kissed her hand. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll tuck you in."

Elphaba wanted to attack him right there. Fiyero grinned at her obvious desire, but chose not to put gasoline in the flame. He moved his lips down her neck and back up again, making Elphaba sigh.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'm very much aware of that." Fiyero chose to tease, keeping the green girl guessing when he saw fit. He turned down the lights and left the room quietly.

Yet Elphaba felt her angel was right there with her.

Along with her desire, sleepiness, and comfort, Elphaba felt another feeling that wasn't entirely welcome.

Guilt. Pure guilt.

She was holding a terrible secret from the one she most loved.

Oh Oz, what was she to do?


	18. Hate

"Fiyero!"

The prince turned as his name was called through the corridor the next morning. He squinted his eyes to see Galinda running through the hallway, finally collapsing in his arms.

"Fiyero. I'm having a goodb-I mean, I'm having a party for Elphie tonight," Galinda said breathily. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "It starts at five. Will you come?"

A party for Elphaba? She'd get to wear makeup again. And she'd have her hair down. Fiyero's mind went a bit fuzzy with fanasties as a smile grew on his face. "Yeah. Of course I'll come."

Galinda clapped and smiled. "She'll be so happy!"

"Will she?" Fiyero's eyes had a faraway look in them.

"I'm sure..." Galinda eyed him curiously. Whoa. This guy had some serious love issues. You'd think after all the girls he dated, he would be much less excited to move on to the next, but scientific theories could always change.

Galinda waved a hand in front of his face. "You'd better go. I don't want you to be late, and neither would Elphaba." Only one word in that connected to his brain.

"Elphaba. Galinda, will you dress her up for the party?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

"I was going to."

"Hair down and wavy?"

"Yup."

Fiyero nodded happily and went off to class.

Galinda sighed. "Oh, Fiyero," She whispered, "After tonight, your love for her will change. Drastically."

* * *

"So...you invited him?" Elphaba said with half-hearted cheer.

Galinda nodded and continued to go through her third wardrobe, searching for the best dress to put her client in. "Don't sound so sad. You know you're happy he's coming."

"Well, what if he doesn't want to come?" Elphaba asked, unbraiding her hair.

"He does. You should have seen him. He got real happy. Just wait until he sees you in the dress I picked out for you...as soon as I find it."

Elphaba watched Galinda root through her drawers with uncertain ease.

"Oz, Galinda! How do you find anything? You must wear a completely different outfit everyday of the year."

"If you want to put it that way...or maybe you could help me look."

Elphaba ignored Galinda's scoffing and smiled wickedly. "It's a lot more fun to watch."

"Get your ass off that bed and help me look, green girl!" Galinda turned to her smirking roommate in a fury of blonde hair and flashing blue eyes.

Elphaba sighed and scooted off, plunging her hands into box after box. "What are we looking for?"

"A dress."

"My god! Galinda, what does the dress look like?"

"It's short and made of black-ish velvet."

"Right. I'll look through the first million dresses, and we'll see after that."

Albeit her anger threatened to undo her, Galinda laughed at Elphaba's comment.

After hours of searching, they finally found the dress. Galinda held it up proudly and shoved Elphaba into the bathroom to change.

Turning to face the room, Galinda sighed as she realized she had to clean up. She smiled a bit though as she came across the dress she was to wear. She undressed quickly and slipped the pink frock over herself.

Fiyero came in, his eyes widening as he looked around the sea of dresses. His eyes sparkled.

"Are you two getting ready?"

Galinda smiled. "Do you like my dress?"

"I do." Fiyero pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "Thanks. thanks for everything."

Galinda punched him in the arm playfully and giggled. "I'm not really the one you're obsessing over."

* * *

Elphaba looked in the mirror and sighed. She hated herself, and in this dress her life would surely end soon of embarrassment.

Ugh. A goodbye party? Had that even been invented?

Elphaba turned around to watch the dress spin around her. Should she be concerned that the dress fell a good four inches above her knobby knees? Or that the cut at the top of the dress showed a bit too much? She looked down at her feet. How was she supposed to parade around in heels all night?

And if she fell, she might twist her ankle, and her dress wouldn't conceal her body properly. At all.

So basically, she had to dance flawlessly all evening. If she danced at all.

She combed her fingers through her hair and tried to smile. She hated her smile; it seemed more like a wince in pain.

She applied the makeup Galinda had laid out for her, and stepped into the room.

She saw Fiyero holding the beautiful Galinda in a much-too-kind embrace. Elphaba was definetley the farthest thing in his mind. She watched him kiss Galinda's forehead. Elphaba suddenly felt like a hag in Cinderella's clothes, of a corpse in her ghost-like dress.

But it made sense. Nobody wanted Elphaba. This was the norm. The way things were. Elphaba wasn't born for the rose and pearl.

But this was Fiyero's fault. He was only telling her he loved her because he knew he could get anything he wanted. He just wanted all the girls wrapped around his stupid finger. He wouldn't stay away for five hours with her sister or stand there kissing Galinda if he loved her.

She turned to retreat back into the bathroom, when his voice rang out.

"Elphaba?"

She froze and sighed, slowly turning to face him. "What?" Her voice wasn't too friendly.

"You look beautiful..." Fiyero's eyes looked her up and down.

"Yeah, well, so does every other girl in the school. By all means, don't make me stop you and you're obvious interest in everyone else." Her anger filled her, and her words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Galinda's jaw dropped, and Fiyero's eyes grew confused, angry, and sad.

"What did you just say?" He asked. His voice adopted a new tone that wasn't exactly friendly either.

"What kind of man stays for a five hour dinner? Or so obviously likes Galinda?" Elphaba crossed her arms.

"No, Elphie. It isn't like that. We were just..."

Elphaba silenced Galinda with a glare.

"Don't call me Elphie. Your highness, my sister's waiting for you in her dorm." Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the arm and pulled her out of the room without another word.


	19. All thought

Elphaba felt guilty. She did. But she wasn't exactly one to apologize, as no one in her life cared enough to apologize to her. It was selfish, she knew that, but...this thing. With Fiyero.

He had every girl in Shiz swooning over him, including her. That she knew in a heartbeat. And yet...

He wasn't you're usual prince. When someone said prince, you usually thought of the prince in shining white armor who saved the princess from the dragon, the tower, the witch, or from a deep sleep. But instead, reality showed her Fiyero, who never saved her from herself. He never told her she was beautiful, when the mirror said she was ugly. He never gave her space, when her body needed it. He never treated Elphaba as the one girl in the world, as men should treat the girls they said they liked. Nessarose or Glinda had to come up.

So why should she feel guilty? Why should she, the living pariah of Oz, the master of keeping all thoughts and emotions to herself...feel guilty for not letting one in? For not letting one love her?

She stepped into the ballroom, her hand still wrapped around Galinda's pale arm, and sighed. This was her goodbye party. She was leaving Fiyero behind. Why was she sad?

She let her friend go and snuck off to a corner, hoping to dwell in a nonexistent peace. She cracked open the book she brought, and fell into the land of Camelot.

* * *

Fiyero searched the room for her. Many excuses protruding from his lips, he made his way through several dancing couples, hoping to join them soon.

He sighed and took a seat in the corner, rubbing his weary eyes. Did Elphaba even come? He looked around a room, jumping back a little as his eyes came to the woman right next to him.

"Oz, where were you?" He took her hands and rubbed them. They were ice cold.

"Avoiding you," Elphaba said, evidently not caring one way or another about how he felt. "Go away."

"Do you want to dance?" Fiyero asked her as kindly as he could, not heeding the retort he'd been given. "I think Galinda will be quite upset if we don't."

Elphaba looked at her hands. They were enclosed in his warm ones, and she instantly felt warmth shoot through her whole body. _How does he do that?_

She found herself nodding, and she let him gently pull her out of her seat.

_Damned Winkie prince. Damn him, for making me feel this way. It isn't fair._

A new thought, a truthful one, entered her mind as Fiyero placed one hand on her waist and one in her hand, and swayed them to the music.

_Oz, I love him._

She shook her head at her own thought. Fiyero smiled. "What is it?"

She shook her head at him now, looking down at the floor. He heels were messing her up terribly.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little too happy that you're wearing that dress." His eyes traveled her up and down, with a new degree of wanting. "Is it one of Galinda's?"

"Yes." Elphaba fought her pounding heart and her cracking voice. She could do this, she could talk to him...it wasn't new to speak to him...

But something about his velvety voice, and those smiling blue eyes, made her want to do far more than talk. She needed control...much, much more control...

"Your hair is lovely." Fiyero complimented her, and he removed his hand from hers to run through her long black locks. "Why do you always braid it?"

"I..." Her voice caught in her throat. "I...um..."

"Do you not know?" Fiyero finished for her. He sensed her breathlessness very well. Pressing his hand on her hip a little farther in, he saw her jaw tighten. He smiled. He quite enjoyed this game.

"You know, just the other day, I was reading a book on Animals..." He leaned in now, his lips centimeters from her left ear. He felt a shiver run through her back. "I think what you're doing is extremely amazing. What did you tell me yesterday? You wanted to save them? And love them?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth. He was really pushing it...

Part of her wanted to run for her life, and another (larger) part of her wanted to melt into his arms.

She was trying, she was really trying...

...Yet all thoughts of ignoring him and hating him forever drained out of her mind by the second.

"You're amazing." Fiyero added as a final touch. He pulled back, his smile wide and a hint smug.

She nodded and stared at the ground, finally extracting herself from his arms and heading back to her chair and book.

Fiyero reached out and coiled his fingers around her arm, bringing her back to him.

"I'll take you home tonight." He told her, staring at her eyes for a few long minutes before letting her go back to her imaginary haven.

She tried to concentrate on her book, but to admit it, she looked up to watch Fiyero. Many, many times.

And every time, he was watching her back.

* * *

At the end of the party, Fiyero extended his arm to her, leading her back to Galinda.

"We're leaving." He told Elphaba's roommate. Galinda looked from Fiyero to Elphaba, Elphaba to Fiyero, and finally giggled.

"Have fun, you two."

Elphaba was a little scared as she heard Galinda's guffawing fade as she went through the crowd. She was alone with Fiyero...

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Come on, my love."

He took her hand and led her through the school. A dark blanket covered the grounds, and Elphaba got very cold as the night air wrapped around her. Fiyero turned to her and asked for her key as they reached her door.

She shyly gave it to him, blushing at the thought of him going in. As they entered, her eyes widened in horror as she looked at all the dresses still laying on the floor. The room was a disaster.

Fiyero chuckled at her expression. "It's better than my place."

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm still embarrassed. Do you think we could go to your dorm?"

Fiyero shrugged and walked her through the corridors, holding her hand and not taking his eyes off her for a second. He didn't care if they were going to wrong way, breaking rules, or getting lost. He was with her, and that was enough.

When they finally arrived, he breathed a sigh of relief as isn't actually wasn't that messy. His mind snapped as he barely had time to comprehend that Elphaba had reached up to kiss him.

He closed his door and responded glady, wrapping his arms around her waist and teaching her how to kiss deeper. When he heard her soft moan, all thought left him. She reached up her hands to tangle in his hair, and Fiyero pulled away for a moment, thought it was so close that his lips brushed hers when he spoke.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Elphaba smiled. "For...everything. Fiyero, I have a confession to make." She pulled back a bit farther, but she did not leave his arms.

"Fiyero, I've like you since you saved me from the lake. When I almost drowned."

Fiyeor's eyes grew full of desire. "That's a long time to make up for."

Elphaba molded herself to his front, and knew that their love was fully aroused as they both fell on the bed.


	20. Gone

Elphaba knew what had happened even before her eyes opened.

It was funny, just months ago she'd woken up to the sun and was telling herself that Fiyero would never be hers, and now...

She sat up, and cringed. She was sore. Pushing the matted black web of hair back over her head, she looked beside her to see the Vikun prince's shirt clean off, revealing his bare chest. She hated to think of what other clothing he had lost last night.

But wasn't she naked, too? Oh, Oz, today she had to leave for Three Queens, and Fiyero would have no idea. He would be livid; Elphaba knew that. But now, that didn't seem so bad. If he chose to take advantage of her as he did last night, then so be it. She gingerly slipped out of bed and pulled on the dress that should have stayed on, and quietly left the room.

She entered her dorm...the dorm she should have stayed in last night. How could she have been so stupid? With shaking fingers and a myriad of anxious thought erupting in her mind, Elphaba wrote three notes; one for her sister, one for her roommate, and one for the prince. Planting a loving kiss to say "thank you" on Galinda's temple as she slept, she snuck out to leave Shiz once and for all.

* * *

Fiyero woke up and stared at the ceiling, grinning as he remembered what had happened. The truth. He and Elphaba had made love.

Miraculous as it was, he didn't want to celebrate alone. Turning on his side, he pretended to be asleep, or at least close to it. Maybe it would give Elphaba butterflies if he so happened to sling his arm over in his "sleep." Fighting back a grin, he murmured and moved to hold her close.

His eyes opened as his arm fell against the cold mattress. He sat up, concerned, and surveyed the room. The light in the bathroom wasn't on, and Elphaba's clothes weren't there...

She left? What?

How could she leave him after such an incredible evening? He moved to get out of bed, and he shivered as the morning air wrapped around his...well...bare skin. He hurried to get dressed, and sped out his door to quickly bypass the first students up. As he came to her door, he turned back to the fountain in the middle of the grounds to check his reflection in the crystal water. His hair was a mess, probably not all due to running, and his cheeks had adopted a redder hue. Under his eyes, two bags rested. He looked like a zombie.

He knew he didn't have much time, so he settled for combing a hand through his hair and finally racing back to Elphaba's room.

He always felt upset when he was given Galinda's presence and not Elphaba's, and today he felt more so. Galinda opened the door up for him, her eyes sad and tired.

"Good morning," Fiyero huffed. "Is Elphaba here?"

"No, she isn't," Galinda said, her eyebrows furrowing. "_I_ don't expect her back until the end of this semester."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Where has she gone?"

Galinda held up her index finger, signaling him to wait, and disappeared into the room. Fiyero rocked on his heels, upset and anxious as to what Galinda would bring him.

She brought him a letter. Fiyero's eyes looked up to meet hers, and he was surprised to see her pained expression.

"This isn't her fault, Fiyero." Galinda said quietly. She gave him a small smile and closed her door.

Fiyero stood there for a bit, trying to take in everything that was happening.

He opened his letter, and read:

_Dear Fiyero,_

_You've been a great friend these past few months, changing my feelings for you in so many ways. I regret I must leave today of all days. I will explain everything to you as time goes on, and you will know the full story. I never meant to hurt you back when you were a guest at my house, right now, or any day that unfolds in the near future._

_My father came to me three days ago, telling me I was accepted into Three Queens Collage, one of the largest and perfected collages in Oz (Though, I, of course, do not believe this particular collage is any lower than it). I accepted, as I was told it was a tradition in my family, and I had to leave today. I will be back at the end of every month to visit my sister, and of course you and Galinda as well. Perhaps we can all do something special? I have to say, I learned much about Oz when I observed the map of it; I saw several places to dine and have fun._

_Fiyero, this is an exciting opportunity for me, and I send my deepest apologies to you and the others for not alerting you sooner. You most certainly deserved it._

_I hope to be backs in a few short weeks. Feel free to write to me often. I'd love to hear from you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Elphaba_

So that was it, then? She left too early, and at the most terrible time. Fiyero soon found himself crumbling up the note and plunging it into the fountain behind him. Seething, his muttered everything he hated about Elphaba, whether she sent "Lots of Love" or not. He ran back to his room.

His Elphaba. His love. His friend. How could she do this to him? After everything they did, after everything they did together...after what they had _just done_...

She was gone.

Gone.

Just...gone. Oh Oz, he could barely think, he could barely process this, he could barley speak...he could barely _breathe..._

_Elphaba. His Elphaba was gone..._

He curled up on his bed, and did the most practical and unforgivable thing he could possibly do:

He allowed himself to cry.


	21. Welcome to Three Queens

He wasn't going to lay on his bed forever. He couldn't. He needed his Elphaba, and a part of him knew that she needed him, too. He cleaned himself up and didn't bother to check out. Madame Morrible could sit there and panic for all he cared. There was something much larger than any idea _she'd _planned.

* * *

As the train pulled up to Three Queens, Fiyero suddenly felt like he'd ran from a cardboard box.

Three Queens turned out to be massive. Large archways were sculpted for royalty (and he would know). A long red brick road led up to a glistening silver door, and the many, many windows caved out in this state-of-the-art castle caused one to think there were more rooms than need be.

He shivered a bit to think of what a high-standing school this was. Poor Elphaba would be scurrying around now, trying to fit in and find her classes...he looked at the hours of operation sign to his left. _8:50 classes begin. _Checking his watch, he read nine O' clock. Where was she? In any of the classes she loved? Biology? Animal studies? Introduction to Oz? History? What time was her lunch? Where was she sleeping?

He would never be complete without her. Ever. Each day had to have something to do with her. If it didn't Fiyero struggled to do anything. It sort of scared him that he couldn't live without her, but it was the truth. The plain solid truth.

Fiyero hurried to get to the main office.

A pretty enough redhead sat at the desk, concentrating on a computer screen through her thick glasses.

"I need to see someone," Fiyero said breathlessly from his run. The red-haired woman looked up and seemed to be fighting a giggle.

"Who would you be looking for, then?" Her eyes dropped.

Fiyero really, really tried not to roll his eyes. He really did. "Elphaba Thropp. She's new here."

"Effaba? Isn't that the blue girl?"

"Elphaba," Fiyero corrected, hating this woman more by the second. "She's green."

"Well, Elphaba will be in Human Life Studies. Wait a moment." The lady typed something into the computer and picked up her phone. "Ms. Breager? Yes, this is Evana Corp. Could you send Elphaba to the main office for a moment, please? Thank you."

Evana looked up and battered her lashes a bit. "She'll be right with you."

Fiyero nodded and went to the corner to heave himself into a soft chair. His heart pounded with excitement as he thought about how close they were.

It was odd. Ms. Breager wasn't a name he knew. Nor was Evana Corp. He wanted to only know names like Dillamond, Nikidik, and Morrible. He wanted to be back at Shiz.

Yet...you couldn't leave a hospital without your heart. You couldn't leave a library without your books. You couldn't leave school without your homework.

Fiyero couldn't leave this school without his Elphaba. His love.

He never thought he'd grow to love her. He never thought that they'd end up being in love. Having her loving him back each day. And sure, back at her house, he'd flirted...but it was natural to him. Elphaba had taken away any thought that resembled his old ones. She'd made him knew.

When you learn to drive one of the carriages in Oz, you have an instructor. After you learn, the instructor leaves you. Or when your parents teach you to brush your teeth. After you learn, you don't need help anymore.

Elphaba taught Fiyero how to love himself and her. She taught him to be a better person, a better student, a better friend and support to all who needed him. But she couldn't leave him.

Today was Friday. She would have time off of school, and Fiyero knew exactly where he wanted to take her.

And she wouldn't leave him. Not after today.

"Miss Thropp, you have a vistor." The prince looked up to see Evana giving Elphaba a rather resentful smile. Ha. Like Evana ever had a chance.

The green girl looked genuinely confused, until her mind crossed over to consciousness and she realized who would come to Three Queens right after she'd left in a matter of hours. Wringing her hands, she slowly pulled her eyes away from the welcome desk and over to the man in the corner.

Fiyero looked up to meet the eyes of the love of his life.


	22. Somewhere to take you

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably as Fiyero stood to greet her. Why would he be here of all days? Didn't he care about his studies back at Shiz? She wrung her hands, eager to get out of Evana's resentful gaze, and motioned for Fiyero to meet her outside.

"I'm sorry," Evana said once she saw where they were going, "You'll have to speak to her in the vistor room. It's to your left." She added sweetly to Fiyero.

Fiyero had a feeling that Evana was making that up, but he nodded and showed Elphaba into the small room.

She immediatley sat down in the corner once he'd closed the door, and tucked her hands in her coat pockets. "Why did you come here?"

"A couple of reasons," Fiyero pulled the other chair over so he sat right across from her; their knees touched.

"One, to make sure you were all right." Fiyero ran a hand gently down her cheek. "Did I hurt you last night?"

Elphaba shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"Ok. Good. Glad to hear it. The second reason I came was to see if you'd come back to Shiz." He leaned closer at that one, fighting not to grab her and take her back at that instant.

Elphaba shook her head again, peeking up nervously to meet his eyes.

He gripped her shouders hard. "You're coming back."

"No," Elphaba stated. It was harsh but quiet. "I'm not coming back. I can't."

"You can," Fiyero snarled, "You're choosing to turn away from what _you _want. This isn't about your father's wishes. Do what _you _want to do. I don't think you wanted to come here in the first place? To start over again?"

Elphaba bit her lip and drew herself up. "It's harder than that. You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to." Fiyero adopted a softer tone and moved a lock of black hair away from her face. "Help me be the one you can always look to."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her stomach and waited for the downfall.

"I've tried."

Fiyero tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "And it didn't work?"

"Not entirely."

Fiyero nodded, though he was much hurt. "I see."

A silence fell between them, and Elphaba finally stood. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

Fiyero remembered what he had thought of earlier. Where he wanted to take her.

"Elphaba, tonight I'm going to pick you up. I want to take you somewhere."

Elphaba began to give him reasons why she couldn't or wouldn't, but he held a hand up.

"Seven. Meet me outside. And It wouldn't hurt to dress up, too."

Elphaba gave him a confused look, but he merely grinned.

The green girl suddenly began to wring her hands. "Is it fancy?"

"In a way." Fiyero said slyly.

"Will I like it?"

"Depends. I really hope you do."

"Will there be dancing?"

"Maybe."

"Will you tell me now?" Elphaba concluded, already knowing the answer. Fiyero leaned close to her ear.

"Nope." He whispered.

Elphaba gulped. She should've stayed in class.

* * *

AN: Sorry this and the last chapter were so short. I should've combined them, but I hadn't any idea where I would take the story. Now I do...*smiles mischievously* ...and you won't know for a while. Long chapter next time, I promise...I'll have quite a lot to write about. :)


	23. How do I look?

Elphaba turned to see herself in the long mirror on the wall. She knew that Fiyero would like her in a long velvet black dress.

"Do I look all right, Evelyn?" Elphaba asked her roommate.

Evelyn's fiery red hair bushed around her face as she looked up. She had decided Elphaba was kind enough, and Elphaba thought the same for her. She had helped Elphaba through almost everything, and became her first friend.

"You look nice," Evelyn smiled. "So, you have a boyfriend?"

Elphaba blushed. "Not quite. We...see each other, but I don't think he's mine."

Evelyn smiled slyly. "We'll see after tonight."

* * *

Elphaba met Fiyero outside. His smile when he saw her eased her spirits heavily.

"Ready, beautiful?" He winked, and her stomach twisted.

"Am I?" Elphaba wrung her hands. Fiyero stepped closer, his suit and cologne overwhelming her.

"I hope so."

Elphaba nodded and followed him into the carriage.

He immediately scooted next to her, muzzling her neck gently. "Do you want to know where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

Elphaba smacked his arm in mock frustration. "At least give me a hint."

"Somewhere...nice."

"Give me a better hint." Elphaba began to get impatient. What if the place they were going to was going to embarrass her? Again?

"It's a place where you will feel welcome. I promise."

Elphaba hugged her arms to her chest. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Fiyero leaned in and turned his light kisses into harder ones, his hands clasping hers. He sucked on her neck slowly, wanting to stay with him. His arms skimmed over hers, and she gently pushed him away.

"My outfit looks good without a hickey, thank you."

Fiyero grinned and leaned close to her ear. "That wasn't what I was aiming for, but if you want me to..."

"No, that's fine." Elphaba held up her hand. Fiyero girnned slyly and kissed her palm.

"I don't know...you seem a bit excited."

Indeed, Elphaba had blushed a light pink. "Don't. Stop."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Fiyero smoldered at her with his eyes.

Elphaba, determined not to be sucked into his game, pushed him away again.

"Stop it."

Fiyero nodded and scooted away, his stomach squirming with embarrassment.

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop, but the windows didn't allow Elphaba to see out the window.

Fiyero turned to her and took her hands in his.

"Elphaba...we're somewhere very important to me. I grew up here, and I hope you'll like it, and the people involved."

Elphaba kissed his lips gently and snuggled into his chest for a moment.

"Does this mean anything?" He smiled.

Elphaba didn't answer, as she wanted to keep her ground. It wasn't that she didn't love him. She loved him very, very much. And yet...she wasn't quite ready to let him in yet. Just being Elphaba was a part of her that not just anyone could have.

Fiyero understood that she was on edge, and kissed her back. He pulled away and smiled, moving a lock away from her face with passion.

"Ready?"

Elphana nodded and Fiyero opened the door.

* * *

A beautiful yellow house was before them, with a large tree in the front and a swing hanging from it. Windows complimented it slightly, and there was a green door in front.

"Fiyero? Is this your house?"

Fiyero smiled and took her hand, leading her out to the lawn. He knocked, and Elphaba heard the cry of a small child say, "Fiyero's home! Mommy, Fiyero!"

Elphaba pressed a hand to her heart. "Is that one of your brothers?"

Fiyero squeezed her hand lovingly. "Stay for dinner?"

* * *

**Sorry. Not too long I hope, but it was longer. **


	24. Scolding

AN:Happy President's day everyone!

* * *

The door was opened by a very small boy, presumably three. He pulled his knuckles out of his small pink mouth and wrapped his tiny arms around Fiyero's leg. "Fiyo?"

"Elphaba, this is my youngest brother, Honor." Fiyero said lovingly, bending down to kiss the young boy's head.

Elphaba bent down, too and saw her own brother at his age. Honor's brown eyes were large and expressive; warm and loving instead of his brother's intense blue ones. He was young, but his features promised a handsome young man someday, much like his older brother.

Honor looked Elphaba up and down, then placed a small warm hand on her arm, rubbing her skin.

"Dinosaur?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small green dinosaur toy.

Fiyero grimaced. "No, Honor." He opted for a kind tone, though he very much wanted to reprimand his brother right there. "She's not a dinosaur."

Honor suddenly ran back inside. "Mommy! Fiyo's home!" His small voice rang out.

"You need to be quieter," A voice came from the left. Elphaba and Fiyero entered the house. Elphaba feel in love with it immediately, loving the smooth wooden flooring, lit chandeliers, and lace draped curtains. It seemed very homey.

Elphaba did not want Fiyero to think she wanted to be a part of the home and his family, as he very well might marry her sister, so she settled for a smile and drew her attention to the boy who just spoke.

He was evidently around his early teens, with hair as thick as Fiyero's, yet this version was a thick midnight black. He was bespectacled, and held a very thick book in his hands. His eyes were a dark green, and they looked Elphaba up and down curiously.

"Who are you?" He asked, relatively polite. Elphaba understood completely. Fiyero must bring many girls to his home. She needed to make it clear that she was just Fiyero's freind. Just a friend.

Just a friend.

"Elphaba," Fiyero motioned for Elphaba to follow him and his other brother to stand up.

"This is Yeris, the middle child in our family."

The boy stood and shook Elphaba's hand. "How do you do, miss?"

"I'm well, thank you." Elphaba fought a giggle. This boy was obviously more intelligent than he ought to be, with an air of what she knew to mean he was very much aware of it.

"Fiyero?" I thought I heard your voice," A woman with long sweeping blonde hair and deep blue eyes entered the room.

Yeris, Honor and Fiyero all drew to attention immediatley, both love and fear in their eyes.

"Mother."

Elphaba smoothed her dress immediatley at Yeris's careful tone, and anxiously watched the angel-like woman address her sons.

"I heard a voice I never hear." Fiyero's mother smiled gently, stroking her oldest son's cheek. "Another one, darling?"

When Elphaba heard _another one,_ she knew what it meant. Fiyero's mother meant another _woman. _She suddenly felt weak in the stomach, desperate for any affection or comfort Fiyero might give her. But his eyes remained soldi on his mother, who looked deep into his eyes and took his hands in hers.

"When will you be satisfied?" Her voice was quiet and as smooth as silver, ringing out into the quiet room wrapped in love. She was evidently a large part of her children's lives, and held up in high esteem and importance.

She looked away and settled her eyes on Elphaba, who had started to shake.

"Welcome, my darling." She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Elphaba shifted from foot to foot, not daring to look at Fiyero. She scolded herself in her brain and took a deep breath.

"If you will have me."

* * *

They all sat down and said grace before Fiyero's father entered the room. He was a large man of muscle, slightly overweight, and a beard grew close to his face. A scar traveled down his cheek, making him look very tough, though Elphaba, who compared him to all other members of Fiyero's family, was very sure he was a big softie.

He talked in abooming voice, laughing and joking around with his sons. His thick Vikun accent told all that he'd lived here his whole life.

Elphaba said nothing, ingoring Fiyero's mother's eyes that she knew were planted on her, and ate her food quietly.

She jumped a little when Fiyero's father's voice bellowed, "And who's THIS? Another female, eh, son? Can't go a month without a new one?"

Elphaba scolded herself in her brain for the second time that evening as a new sad feeling erupted in her soul. _Shut up, Elphaba. Shut up. You're an idiot. He never loved you. Don't you DARE cry. Don't you DARE._

She swallowed, turning her eyes up in what she hoped was kind enough to pass speculation.

"My name is Elphaba. I am not dating your son, sir."

The King nodded and gave her a playful grin.

"Oh, no? Fiyero! You mentioned a Threp or somethin' didn't ya?" He laughed, much to Elphaba's discomfort. "The last name or somethin'?"

"Thropp," Elphaba corrected. "My last name is Thropp. And the woman he was referring to was my sister, Nessarose. I can assure you, she's more lovely than me. She's more...normal." She chose now to look at Fiyero, who looked deeply embarrased.

"Shall we move on to dessert?" Fiyero asked, trying to change the subject.

Fiyero's mother turned her light pink lips into a thin straight line.

He stood up to clear the table, and as he got to Elphaba, all eyes fell on her. She wiped her mouth with the ridiculously fancy napkin, and quickly escaped from the table.


	25. Trouble again

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, Marillot?" Fiyero's mother turned to her husband with cold eyes.

"I was jus' playin' around, Baxiana!" The man leaned back, throwing his hands up and looking to his sons for support. But now four pairs of eyes bore into him.

Marillot sighed and got up. "I'll go talk to her." His wife stood.

"No, I will talk to her. You've done quite enough, my dear." Baxiana's blue eyes blinked up at him, and he cleared the rest of the dishes without another word.

Fiyero placed his head in his hands and sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Of course not, sweetheart." Fiyero's mother smiled sweetly and massaged his shoulders. "Just let me speak to her. I know this is hard for you."

"She's the one, mom." Fiyero looked at his mom with teary eyes. "I know it. Elphaba and I...we've been intimate. But I don't think she sees how much I love her. I was going to ask her to marry me soon...and now it's all ruined."

"Is it?" Baxiana rubbed her son's arm and looked deep into his eyes. "If she really loves you, then won't she accept this family for what we are-freaks?"

Fiyero laughed and pecked his mom on the cheek. "Please at least convince her to stay for dessert."

The Tiggular mother stroked his hair and smiled more brightly, lighting up her beautiful face. "That I believe I can do."

* * *

Elphaba stood at the end of the rocky path, waiting for the carriage to arrive. It had been only ten minutes, but it felt like hours. She wanted to get away from Fiyero as soon as possible. It wasn't that she didn't love him...it was just that he'd hadn't brought her to places she felt like she had a good time at. The only date she'd liked was when he confessed his love to her. The thought made her heart bloom.

"May I join you?"

Elphaba turned at the velvet angel-like voice come from steps behind her. Fiyero's mother was truly a beauty, but now Elphaba found everyone in Fiyero's family terrible.

"I'm sorry my husband caused quite stir tonight, love. He loves to play around." Baxiana's mouth turned to a thin line. "He can get on everybody's nerves if he's not careful."

Elphaba crossed her arms around her lean body and stared at the ground. "I want to leave."

"I do not blame you." Baxiana stepped close and took Elphaba's hand in hers. "Tell me something, please. I promise, it's not too personal."

Elphaba waited and sent a glance behind her back for the carriage. "I suppose."

"Do you love Fiyero?"

Elphaba slid her hand out of the woman's and moved away. "Not tonight, I don't. I do not love him with my whole heart. He's not very kind."

"He is not?" Baxiana's blond eyebrows rose. "Isn't that what love is, my dear? In the centre of it all, Fiyero's heart and your heart combine. Is there love? If you truly love him, you get annoyed a myriad of times, I promise you. To me, it sounds like your love for him is everything."

Elphaba paused and looked up to see the carriage arriving.

"Staying for dessert, miss Elphaba?" Baxiana smiled. "Do you love my son?"

Well, if trouble came with love...

Elphaba smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

**So so so so so sorry this is so short! I have to go see a play soon, and I wanted to give you all the next chappie before I left. See you again for the next (longer) chapter, my pretties!**


	26. Terror

The weeks that followed provided Fiyero with more to be thankful for. He went to visit Elphaba every weekend, because she refused to let him come during his or her school hours. Together, they shared dinner in her dorm, and sometimes when Elphaba went to visit her sister they had fun there. Nessarose had finally begun to warm up to her sister's absence, finding peace and more freedom in herself. She had written to Elphaba, telling her of her new love interest, Boq. It seemed that the younger Thropp daughter had accepted the fact that Fiyero and Elphaba were a couple.

* * *

As Fiyero went to Three Queens at the end of the month, he found himself taken aback when Evelyn, Elphaba's new roommate, opened the door with a frantic look.

"She's ill," She told Fiyero with a small voice.

Indeed, as Fiyero went over to Elphaba's bed he saw her forehead crowned with beads of sweat and her emerald skin pale. Her normally glossy waves hung in matted black webs, and her eyes had become home to bags underneath them.

"I feel sick, Yero." Elphaba said weakly as he and Evelyn knelt by her side.

"Do you need the nurse?" Fiyero asked, planting a kiss on her much too warm cheek.

"No," she croaked. "I need..."

She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. she looked expectant for something before looking back into the worried eyes of her lover and friend.

"But she can't come." She finished.

"Who? Who can't come?" Evelyn asked, standing and dipping a towel into a basin. She placed the cool water on Elphaba's head.

"My mother." Elphaba said. "I want my mother."

Fiyero paused in the middle of the next kiss he put on her hand. Elphaba rarely, if ever, spoke of her mother. She must have thought her an old friend, but never talked about her. Why would Elphaba want her mother now?

Elphaba read his look and placed a hand on his cheek. "She knew...she would know...why I was ill. I think..."

She watched Fiyero for a moment, considering the pros and cons of telling him her secret that she'd hidden for so many weeks. He could he supportive, but he could also get up and leave her right there.

Fiyero couldn't stand this talk any longer.

"What, El?" He said kindly, but a bit impatiently. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba stared into his eyes. Suddenly, she lifted herself up and smiled.

"I'm fine. Nevermind."

"Don't you dare play that with me." Fiyero said. Elphaba's eyes grew scared and she attempted to slide back underneath the covers as Fiyero's jaw dropped and her eyes grew as she understood.

It was too late.

He'd seen the bump on her stomach.


	27. Help me

"No!"

Fiyero bit back a frustrated grunt as he attempted yet again to pull Elphaba out of the room. He told her she was coming back to Shiz whether she liked it or not, and of course she rejected it.

It had taken some time for the whole conversation to unfold, but Fiyero had gotten the point. He had made Elphaba pregnant, and she was coming back so she could graduate, and they could spend their lives together.

Elphaba never really put up a fight with him, She'd always seemed happy with most of the choices she made.

But now he held her by the sleeve of the coat he'd put on her, and tugged with all his might while her other hand clasped Evelyn's.

Why couldn't she see that he was doing this for her? It wasn't as if he wanted _his_ life to start so soon, but at least he was starting it with her.

"You are coming back," He told her firmly, "and that's final. If I have to drag you and our child out of this school, I will. Last chance, Thropp. Get your stuff."

Elphaba slid her free hand away from her roommate's and slapped Fiyero across the face with all of her might.

"I don't need you!" She screamed as Evelyn watched with wide eyes. "You're just a stupid, brainless pretty boy!"

"That's not a very nice thing to tell your fiancé," Fiyero said through gritted teeth. "And, yes Elphaba," He added as her mouth dropped open in terror, "We are going to be married."

"You can't rule that out!" Elphaba sneered as she attempted to pull away from Fiyero's iron grip.

"Yes, I can actually." A wide, almost smug grin filled Fiyero's face although his eyes were disdainful. "I am the prince of Vinkus. I overpower you."

He regretted it the moment he said it. he so hated that saddened, angry look Elphaba was giving him. It went straight through his heart like a knife, and all he could think to do was to make it better.

He wanted Elphaba to return because he loved her with all of his heart. Why couldn't she see that? He knew she had a low self esteem, and that she was lonely, but she needn't have.

"Elphaba," He began softly, "You know that I love you. That I'll do anything for you. You do know that, right?"

Elphaba slowly nodded. "I guess."

"El, all I want is the best for you. I want to marry you out of love, not of hate. I want to raise our child as parents, not as mere lovers. But to do those things, I need you to love me, too." His eyes looked right into hers, blue into brown, as he gave her that look again. That he was indeed trying to figure out who she really was under her mysteriously green skin and dark eyes. His throat caught for a moment.

"Can you do that?"

Elphaba gazed at him back, slowly having the incredible feeling of love washing over her again. She knew Fiyero loved her, and that was all that mattered.

She opened her mouth to speak before there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Elphaba? Are you in here?"

Nessarose wheeled herself into take her sister's hands in hers. Elphaba never thought she's admit it, but now she felt annoyed that her sister was here.

"Glinda said Fiyero rushed over here this morning in a frazzle. I could only assume it was for you. Are you alright?"

Ephaba nodded as she tugged her coat around her, trying to conceal her stomach.

"She's fine," Fiyero said. "She's just a bit ill."

"I love your coat," Nessarose smiled sympathetically, fingering the buttons. Before Elphaba could register what was happening, Nessarose's eyes slanted in a demonic way as her hand pressed Elphaba's stomach.

A disgusted noise came to her throat. "I knew it."

Elphaba pushed her hand away and leaned in close, trying to frighten her sister.

"And what did you know, exactly?"

"That this would happen, sister! That you and Fiyero would go and have a child!"

Fiyero began to speak in defense, but Nessarose had already went back to the door.

"I will write to father," She told them before she left. "We shall see what he has to say about this."

The door snapped closed, and Elphaba rushed to her bedside table, unhooked her lamp, and through it against the door. The glass shattered all over the floor, partly blocking out Elphaba's words of hatred.

"Bitch!" The green woman screamed before taking off too, leaving Fiyero and Evelyn standing there, exchanging worried faces.

May the unnamed god help them.


	28. Stories tell

Fiyero followed Elphaba out of the room, not daring to say a word. She was feisty a lot of the time, and who was he to stop or add to it?

She blazed out the room like a hurricane, and charged towards her sister who was wheeling away. Grabbing her by the hair, Elphaba pulled her back into the school and into her room, where she pushed her up against a wall.

"Nessarose Thropp," Elphaba's voice bit like fire. Every aspect of her face was lined with hate and coated in injury. "You are named for two people. One, Great Aunt Nessa of Gilikin. Two, Rose for Rose of West Hardings, as our mother was named." She drew back form her sister to pace the room. She passed a handkerchief, and she knew Nessarose sorely needed it for her running nose and wet cheeks, but she continued on through the room like a ghost, the bottom of her black dress sliding across the room like water on stones.

"When our great aunt Nessa was twenty-three, her sister was married. But her husband was gone a lot, so she of course was lonely." Elphaba paused here to glance at her pillow. Underneath it was her very own secret about herself. But she had many secrets, she reasoned with herself, so she began to walk again, the green vile slipping from her mind.

"Nessa's sister was a very charming woman. She took a different man to bed that night." Elphaba picked up her wine glass and poured it's red liquid into a nearby flower vase. "She only told her sister, because she trusted her." She stopped pouring to glance at her sister's face. "Nessa told her mother, and she became livid."

Elphaba threw the wine glass at the wall. A splash of the wine not poured slapped against the wall, and the glass tinkled down to meet it's end.

"Auntie Nessa's sister was sent off far out of Oz, before she died of a rare disease." Elphaba made her way back to her sister.

"Great Aunt Nessa later got married herself, and her brother had a son. Then he gave birth to his son, and he had a daughter, which is our mother." Elphaba traced Nessarose's cheek with her finger.

"Melena was named the Rose of West Hardings. She had me, then she had you. On the day Shell came, she told me the story I just told you. She told me to not tell on other people's choices. She told me to embrace them anyway, and let their business be their business. I did that for you. Now I'm asking you to bless the mother whose last words were screams, as she brought our brother into our lives."

Nessarose looked down at her lap and said nothing.

"Nessarose," Elphaba said, her voice soft and serious, "This is not an option. You tell father, and it will be the very very last thing you say."


	29. Truth behind lies

Nessarose's beautiful face became hideous as she brought up a hand and slapped her sister. "How dare you threaten me!"

Elphaba smiled sweetly. "Because I'm your big sister and I can, given the opportunity." Her fingers curled on the handles of Nessa's wheelchair.

Nessarose blinked away tears. "Why? Because I care enough to tell father? Wouldn't I be the aunt? You're always going about making wrong decisions, and I can't help or stop you all the time. You're wicked through and through."

Elphaba pointed a finger to her door. "Do what you want," She told her sister. "But do not expect me to have pity, should you fail."

Nessarose looked over at Fiyero. "I expect you to be on my side. Father will want to know why you haven't married me yet."

Nessarose wheeled away and shut the door with a snap.

Fiyero and Evelyn stood near the corner of the room, not daring to say a word to Elphaba. The whole relationship she had with her sister was irascible. Fiyero so desperately wanted to comfort his love, but she didn't even seem to notice he or Evelyn were in the room.

She began to pick up the pieces of glass that were shattered, but when she stood, she let out a small scream and the pieces fell to the floor. She used her empty hands to frantically swat under her eyes.

"I'm crying!" She mourned over herself as she looked in the mirror. "Damn tears, they burn like fire!"

"Oh, Elphaba." Evelyn walked over to her friend and dabbed at her face with her handkerchief. "Don't cry, now; siblings will repent in the end, won't they? I have seven sisters myself...they've all grown to like me."

Fiyero stayed in the corner, his gaze on the ground. Perhaps Nessarose was right. Suppose he and Elphaba couldn't make a living out of a child. He knew he shouldn't worry at a time like this but he couldn't shut it away. Elphaba was pregnant. Wasn't it painful to have a child? Would she die out of the pain? He knew he almost died of the ecstasy they had when the baby was formed.

Fiyero suddenly felt very nauseous, hearing Elphaba cry and Evelyn trying to comfort her. Would this be the way it always was? Crying and trying to pick all the broken pieces up?

He finally moved towards her and took her hands in his. They were soft but very cold. Elphaba was always cold. Fiyero knew that he needed to be her fire.

"Elphaba," He spoke softly. She looked up at him sadly.

"What do you have to say now, Fiyero?" She said. "Another talk on how you'll always be there for me and everything will be fine? How the world is a good place, and how this baby will cause me no pain or time? How I'll always be protected and my life will be something great one day? How Nessa will forgive me and my father will love me? How Glinda will know that I'm sorry and Evelyn will be able to sleep at night, knowing that everywhere I go is dangerous? How someday, I'll know the reason of my green skin? How every damn day you won't be the only one who makes me stop before I kill myself?Please. Don't lie to me. I know where you come from.

"Your from a land of luxury, and no want. You never had to lift a single finger. I come from a land of hate and disloyalty. Fiyero, I'm telling you that your life will fall if you stay with me."

Fiyero took a deep breath and stared at her for a moment before concluding.

"You're right. I can only change the fact that you are almost unloved. Look around you first, Elphaba. At Glinda, Evelyn, Doctor Dillamond, and myself. You are _loved,_ Elphaba. One hundred percent loved. Everywhere you go. Even if it's just us that love you. A little love can go a long way."_  
_

Elphaba stared at him, dreading that she felt tears come to her eyes. "I wish I could believe you."

"You will." Fiyero stated. "You most certainly will."


	30. A turn in the matter

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ME! Well, almost. Tomorrow I will be fourteen, yays! (But I also have to take end of the year testing…BIG frown…) But because I will be perpetually helpless against presents, smiles, and chocolate cake with butter cream icing, I decided to upload today. Thank you everyone for reading this story!**

* * *

"Come on, Elphaba. We have to go." Fiyero stated finally after letting himself, however rather reluctantly, slip out of her arms.

The green woman nodded, but it seemed alien to her, or maybe even robotic. She wasn't at all prepared to leave. That was what Fiyero meant by go, wasn't it? Leave Three Queens."

Evelyn had returned after her trip to regain herself in the restroom, and her bright eyes addressed her roommate with the abnormal hue.

"You're both leaving, then?" She asked the pair. Fiyero nodded as Elphaba frowned.

"Evelyn—If I did go, would you come to Shiz University?"

Elphaba's roommate jumped a bit at that, her red frizzy curls catching the sudden cold air of wind.

"No, I couldn't. Dad doesn't like your Mistress much; she said I didn't have much potential. Go on, then. Get."

Elphaba moved away from Fiyero to wrap her arms around her friend. "Are you crying?"

Evelyn sniffed. "As if."

The green girl instantly held her friend tighter. "If the baby lives, I promise you will be the godmother."

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand at that moment, unwilling to say his shares of bitter goodbyes.

The two of them left that day, leaving Evelyn to cry tears of utter sorrow, and to address the fact that Fiyero had to abstain Elphaba from thinking too hard about their lives together.

Because he knew that she most definitely had to face the aboriginal character that was her sister, and the way she knew to deal with all the troubles ahead of her.

"Fiyero," Elphaba turned to Fiyero as he waved out to the street to get the attention of a cab. "I want to start over. To raise the child with you,"

Fiyero smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Of course we can start over. You've been so troubled lately."

"You know that about me?"

"I know everything about you, my love." Fiyero grinned.

But he didn't know. He had no idea how quickly wickedness could come into the world. How fast love could fall. How women could be so deceiving.

Because what Elphaba had planned was very wicked and deceiving indeed.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Just wait, my pretties. Just you wait.**


	31. Into the night

Elphaba listened to Fiyero steady breathing as she sat up in the bed they shared. Coming back to Shiz had its advantages as well as its disadvantages, including passing by her sister with an unkind air of poise. Ingoring her completely wasn't new to Elphaba, but feeling the utmost sense of hatred for Nessarose was.

Thinking back to Fiyero and how loyal he'd been, Elphaba felt very guilty as she pulled her sweater around herself and swung her legs over the bed.

She was going to be wicked. She was leaving him.

Well, he couldn't stay with her. Not with Nessarose waiting for her chance to blame her. Not with Glinda being worried. And not with her baby coming. He wouldn't be safe or helpful.

She tried to get up as quietly as she could without squeaking the bed, and got down on all fours, creeping her slender fingers under the bed to find her suitcase she'd secretly packed beforehand.

Slowly standing and holding her belongings tight, she peered as hard as she could to the sleeping figure in the bed, trying to see if he was awake. She turned after nodding to herself, and left the room.

The halls were dark and the only light was the moon shining through the lone glass window on the wall. The cresent spotlight spilled over her shoulders as she stepped there to pull on her gloves. Unable to resist, she slid her gloved hand over her stomach. It never really sunk in that a baby was there, forming inside her and not knowing what life it would have. Not even Elphaba knew.

She continued down the hall, turning her eyes away from the curfew hours that hung on the wall beside the door, and turned the brass knob ever so quietly.

She felt the cold night air wrap around her like a blanket. The air rose bumps on her arms as quick as magic, and she felt the cold grass slide against her ankles.

Then she ran.

She ran faster than she ever ran before, faster than light. She felt as if she were somewhere on the brink of light, something close to defying gravity, even.

And the green woman slipped into the forest, not knowing that her lover would wake in the morning, crying out to the heavens and begging her to come back; not knowing that her sister would write to her father, and not knowing that her best friend would drag her fingers across her clothes that she left and cry tears all over them.

She didn't know...she couldn't know...that her lover would go so far as to form a team, an army, just to find her.

And that that night, her lover would stand on the roof of the school where he thought she'd be safe, whispering into the night, "I love you, Elphaba Thropp. I love you."

And that just that moment, the woman who thought herself a witch would say back, as if she knew he was there, "I love you. I love you too. And I will forever love you, as long as you're mine."

**END**


End file.
